In too Deep ( en pause )
by LoveBadName
Summary: Aden est inquiet pour sa petite sœur Clarke, qui reste cloîtrée dans sa chambre. Il décide de l'emmener en week-end faire du camping. Lexa ne supporte plus son frère jumeau Roan, qui joue au délinquant. Elle décide de l'emmener dans un camp de redressement. Lorsque les deux duos s'arrêtent dans un motel ils ne s'attendent pas à vivre l'expérience la plus traumatisante de leur vie.
1. Partie I, Big Girls Don't Cry

**Bonsoir ou bonjour, je vous présente un récit bien différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude de produire. J'espère que cela vous plaira, et j'aimerais avoir vos avis sur ce petit début. Les prochaines parties seront bien plus longues. Ici je fais une rapide présentation de deux dès quatre personnages principaux, j'espère que ce début vous plaira sincèrement et si vous avez quelques critiques constructive à me donner ( bonne ou mauvaise ) n'hésitez pas :)  
**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 _ **\- In Too Deep, Partie I, Big Girls Don't Cry :**_

Dépassant largement les cent kilomètre-heure, une vieille Chevrolet Camaro bleu continuait son chemin sur la route 160 en direction du parc national du Grand Canyon, rugissante. Ses passagers avaient quittés Denver aux alentours de cinq heures du matin et traçaient leur route sans prendre d'arrêts. La fatigue ne se faisait pas forcément sentir, bien que leurs muscles commençaient à grogner.

Mais le conducteur n'y prêtait pas grande attention, appréciant simplement le calme ambiant qui régnait dans l'habitacle, il n'y avait bien que la voix robotique du GPS qui venait briser le silence ainsi que les minces filets d'air frais qui s'échappaient de sa vitre entre-ouverte. Il laissait de temps en temps son regard se glisser au côté passager, là où avait pris place sa petite-sœur. Celle-ci ne semblait pas réellement prêter attention à son frère et préférait observer presque confusément, le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre, comme si l'étendu de désert qui s'étalait à l'extérieur renfermait un secret emplit de curiosité.

Quand le véhicule faisait face à des soubresauts, le matériel placé dans le coffre produisait un bruit monstre, inquiétant par instant le blond qui se demandait si il n'avait pas oublié de fermer certains sacs. Puis, il secouait le visage, se disant que de toutes manières, il allait falloir tout déballer en arrivant sur le site.

Le blond retenu un soupir avant de poser son coude gauche contre la portière, profitant calmement du vent qui s'engouffrait bruyamment à l'intérieur. Sa main droite maintenait avec vigilance le volant. Le cuir avait chauffé au fil des heures, c'était presque à contre-coeur qu'il conduisait à présent.

Un grognement l'obligea à détourner son attention de la route.

« **C'est vraiment un coin paumé ici… ça fait depuis qu'on a quitté** **Denver** **que je capte plus rien. »**

Le garçon ne répondit rien et se concentra de nouveau sur la route. Son regard rencontrant par moment des flottement de chaleur émanant du goudron sûrement bouillant. Le garçon avait parfois peur que les pneus finissent par éclater.

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air frais, contemplant du coin de l'oeil sa sœur s'énervant intérieurement sur son téléphone.

 **« Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur ce point : pas de portable pour le week-end,** sa remarque se déversa en écho dans la voiture.

 **\- Oui, je sais,** répliqua sa voisine, toujours le regard rivé sur l'écran tactile. **Mais on est pas encore arrivés, alors je peux toujours essayer de profiter de mon restant de liberté. »**

Le conducteur ricana quelques instants avec désespoir puis, dans un geste nonchalant, passa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait pas la forcer à abandonner son smartphone, déjà qu'il l'avait légèrement forcé à l'accompagner camper. Non, décidément, il n'en avait pas le droit.

 **« Il va bientôt faire nuit, Aden. »** commenta de nouveau sa sœur.

Le garçon prénommé Aden posa son regard sur le tableau de bord et discerna l'heure : 19h42.

 **« Il nous reste encore deux cent kilomètres environ… »**

La plus jeune le regarda soudain, comme surprise de ce constat.

 **« Deux cent-kilomètres ?** Répéta-t-elle.

 **\- Ouais, mais on va faire une pause pour la nuit. Je suis crevé et il va bientôt falloir faire le plein. »**

Aden tapota d'un doigt agile le plastique du tableau de bord, désignant l'insigne qui leur indiquait le niveau restant d'essence.

 **« Génial… »** marmonna sa sœur.

Celle-ci rangea rageusement son portable dans sa poche de jean, serrant les dents pour ne pas lâcher quelques insultes au passage. Le temps ne semblait pas avancer et la chaleur qui régnait dans la voiture lui donnait mal à la tête. Il n'y avait que le paysage vide de vie qui la distrayait suffisamment pour oublier l'affreux week-end qui se rapprochait.

Son frère qui fixait toujours la route finit par allumer la radio qui émit directement un grésillement désagréable. Fronçant les sourcils, il tenta de trouver une station mais rien n'y faisait, il n'y avait qu'un grésillement incessant. Il avait beau tourner le bouton avec la plus grande délicatesse, l'objet n'émettait que des bruits inclassables et quelque-peu agaçants.

Sa sœur énervée, l'éteignit.

 **« Si au moins t'avais un câble USB, on aurait pu mettre de la musique.**

 **\- Voyons Clarke, le simple fait de passer du temps entre f** **rère et soeur** **devrait te suffire,** plaisanta faussement Aden.

 **-** **Passer un week-end entier à tenter de planter une tente au beau milieu d'un canyon juste pour passer du temps avec toi, franchement, faire un fifa aurait été tout aussi simple. »**

Le garçon rigola encore une fois.

 **« Oui, mais planter une tente nécessite de sortir dehors, contrairement à tes jeux vidéos,** la plus jeune discerna un semblant de reproche dans le ton de son frère.

 **\- T'avais juste à me demander d'ouvrir ma fenêtre, si tu voulais à ce point respirer de l'air frais.**

 **\- Encore te fallait-il réussir à grimper ta montagne de vêtements pour accéder à la fenêtre. »** le blond se surpris à sourire alors que Clarke venait lui frapper le haut du crâne.

La plus jeune repensa à sa chambre et à cette soit-disant montagne de vêtements… Il était vrai qu'elle avait tendance à balancer ses vêtements sales sur le sol et précisément sous sa fenêtre, mais de là à dire que ce tas s'apparentait à une montagne…

 **« Et puis ça te fera du bien de sortir un peu,** continua Aden. **Dis-moi, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas sorti de ta chambre à part pour aller au lycée, hein, six mois voir sept, peut-être.**

 **\- Tu exagères toujours tout,** répliqua Clarke.

 **\- Peut-être,** concéda le garçon. **Mais avoue que tu ne sors pas souvent de la maison. »**

La plus jeune détourna le regard et se concentra encore une fois sur le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre, évitant ainsi subtilement de répondre. À l'extérieur, il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la terre rougit par les heures de bronzage intense, des arbres morts depuis bien des années, des sortes de buissons touffus sans grands intérêts, des oiseaux maigrichons quelque peu inquiétant, et des cailloux. Des centaines de milliers de cailloux. Cela déprima encore un peu plus la blonde qui se recroquevilla contre son siège.

 **« D'ailleurs,** reprit le blond, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'une façon hésitante. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais été réellement à l'aise quand on parlait de sujet qui fâches. **Comment ça se passe les cours ? »**

Il savait que la question était compliquée à aborder, et il en eut la confirmation quand un silence pesant prit soin de s'introduire dans le véhicule. Depuis son retour au mois d'Avril, le garçon avait bien remarqué le douloureux changement d'attitude de sa sœur. Celle-ci qui, auparavant, sortait bientôt tout les week-end avec ses amies, était à présent enfermée dans sa chambre en compagnie d'une console de jeux. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

 **« Ça se passe,** répondit vaguement Clarke tout en triturant une mèche de ses cheveux. **Le lycée quoi. »**

Le garçon acquiesça doucement tout en observant le ciel se maculer d'un rose pastel. Un peu plus loin, à l'horizon, il pouvait encore discernait un bleu océan puissant. Les nuages apparaissaient, cependant.

Le blond avait quitté le lycée de Denver deux ans plutôt pour rejoindre les bancs de la faculté de Yale. Il y étudiait l'histoire et s'y plaisait terriblement. C'est pour ça qu'il avait déménagé et qu'il s'était installé à New-York, loin du cocon familial. Il ne voyait presque plus Clarke et le regrettait amèrement. Surtout depuis que sa mère lui avait parlé des difficultés que rencontrait la cadette en cours. Non, ça ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas, car habituellement, elle était toujours dans les premiers de sa classe.

Alors prenant une semaine de vacance – qu'il devrait bien vite rattraper – Aden avait décidé d'emmener sa sœur camper. Il allait ainsi pouvoir se retrouver tout les deux et surtout, ils allaient pouvoir discuter un peu.

 **« Maman m'a dit que tu avais séchée ton cours d'art plastique jeudi,** le blond se frotta les yeux discrètement alors que Clarke relevait le regard.

 **\- Depuis quand maman te parle de moi ?** Le ton qu'employait la jeune femme fit grimacer Aden.

 **\- Depuis qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi. »**

Clarke fut surprise par ces paroles mais reprit bien vite son air je-m'en-foutiste.

 **« Elle s'inquiète surtout pour sa réputation. Tu sais, il paraît que l'année prochaine elle va organiser la messe du dimanche avec notre paternel. »**

Aden ne répondit rien, sachant pertinemment qu'une part de vérité s'échapper des lèvres de la benjamine.

Clarke observa sa réaction. Calmement, presque sereinement.

Son frère avait à peine froncer les sourcils, et elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas changé depuis le Noël dernier. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi brillants et le vert se fondaient avec une alchimie imparable dans le marron. Clarke pensa brièvement que elle aussi, elle aurait aimée possédait ce type d'iris, ça la rendait presque jalouse. Il portait une chemisette blanche sans trace de transpiration. Elle l'enviait parfois pour cela. La tignasse du garçon était comme toujours mal peignée et quelques mèches se glissait derrière ses oreilles, comme emprisonnées. Elle pouvait aussi discernait le vieux collier qu'elle lui avait offert trois ans plus tôt, c'était un lion taillé dans le bois, il était suspendu à un cordon de cuir ras du cou.

Elle l'avait acheté dans une vieille brocante juste après les cours en passant dans un quartier. L'anniversaire du plus grand approchait et elle n'avait toujours rien pris. Alors quand l'objet lui était apparu, elle avait cru au miracle. L'achetant pour quelques dollars, elle l'avait observé longuement. Le lion en bois lui rappelait la _crinière_ blonde de son frère, indomptable.

 **« Pourquoi tu le gardes ?** Demanda-t-elle curieuse, tout en désignant l'objet d'une main nonchalante.

 **\- Il me porte chance. »**

La cadette leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant que le garçon se moquait d'elle, mais au fond, elle savait qu'il portait cette horreur simplement parce qu'il l'appréciait. Le garçon lui, souriait tranquillement tout en tapotant du bout des doigts le volant, créant un léger tempo difficilement discernable.

 **« Je t'admire sincèrement d'oser porter cette chose,** reprit Clarke.

 **\- Cette chose, comme tu le dis, tu me l'as offerte pour mon anniversaire.**

 **\- Oui, mais quand même… Tu aurais juste pu le porter pour les réunions de familles ou des conneries dans le genre,** fit remarquer la blonde.

 **\- C'est vrai,** concéda Aden. **J'aurai dû t'imiter.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- J'aurais dû faire comme toi, porter un t-shirt immonde offert par mon grand-frère adoré juste à Noël avant de le revendre sur internet.**

 **\- J'ai jamais fait ça !** S'exclama aussitôt Clarke, tentant de se défendre.

 **\- Oui, bien sûr… Tu ne le revend pas, tu le jette juste à la poubelle.**

 **\- Comment-**

 **\- Maman m'avait obligé à sortir les poubelles après le réveillon,** la coupa Aden tout en rigolant discrètement.

 **\- Ah… »**

Prise la main dans le sac, la plus jeune ne put que lui envoyer une grimace d'excuse tout en se calant un peu plus contre son siège, cherchant par tout les moyens à trouver une position confortable qui ne lui ruinerait pas le dos.

 **« Tu comptes faire une pause où, au fait ?** Questionna avec curiosité Clarke, changeant au passage subtilement de sujet.

 **\- J'ai fait le tour des hôtels sur internet avant de partir et j'en ai trouvé un près de notre route, pas loin d'où on se trouve d'ailleurs, si je ne me trompe pas,** il continuait de sourire.

 **\- Cool, parce que j'ai l'impression d'être bloquée dans ta bagnole depuis vingt ans… »**

Son marmonnement se perdit dans le silence de l'habitacle et le blond acquiesça car au fond, il commençait à se fatiguer de cette route presque rectiligne et de ses paysages abandonnés. Une hâte sans non se glissa dans son esprit et l'envie d'arriver au motel le fit légèrement accélérer. Sa sœur ne remarqua pas ce geste et resta le regard figé sur le désert lassant qui s'étendait à l'extérieur.

Elle avait elle aussi, hâte de descendre de cette fichue bagnole…


	2. Partie II, Ruin

**Hey, bonjour ou bonsoir, voici le second chapitre qui s'attaque à la présentation des deux derniers personnages principaux. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques ( positive ou négative ). D'ailleurs, merci beaucoup pour vos retours qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, et j'espère sincèrement que cette seconde partie ne vous décevra pas. Bref, bonne lecture :)**

 _ **\- In Too Deep, Partie II, Ruin :**_

Non loin de la Chevrolet bleu, à environ cinq kilomètre derrière, suivait une décapotable blanche impeccable. Celle-ci n'avait pas encore retirer sa capote, seule les fenêtres étaient ouvertes en grandes pour laisser passer un peu d'air frais dans le bouillonnant atmosphère des lieux. Le véhicule avançait beaucoup moins vite et ne dépassait pas les quatre-vingt dix kilomètre-heure obligatoire, ce qui avait le don d'agacer profondément le passager. Celui-ci ne pouvait que bougeait, se retournait, jeter des regards dans le rétroviseur intérieur, tousser, grommeler, renifler bruyamment et marmonner des paroles inaudibles en direction de la conductrice.

 **« Bordel, mais on n'y arrivera jamais si tu roules comme ça !**

 **\- Ne hausse pas le ton avec moi,** siffla l'autre tout en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Je hausse le ton si je veux,** répliqua le garçon tout en déposant, nonchalant, ses pieds sur le tableau de bord.

 **\- Mais oui, bien sûr…** marmonna sa sœur tout en le fixant en coin. **Et tire tes pieds de là ! »**

La brunette qui tenait fermement le volant à deux mains lança un regard noir à son frère tout en lui demandant de retirer ses chaussures '' crasseuses ''. La voiture ne lui appartenait pas et on lui avait donné la responsabilité de ne pas l'abîmer. Elle n'avait pas réellement envie de se voir priver de sortie encore une fois à cause de lui.

 **« Je fais ce que je veux. »** conclut le garçon tout en souriant malicieusement.

Sa sœur ne pouvait qu'abandonner pour le coup, marmonnant des insultes inaudibles dans sa barbe. Son regard émeraude n'arrêtait pas de faire la navette entre la route et son frère jumeau. Elle avait peut-être peur qu'il ne tente de s'échapper en sautant par la fenêtre ou qu'il ne se décide à brûler les sièges.

Et la chaleur qui régnait dans la voiture n'améliorait rien.

 **« Pourquoi c'est toi qui m'amène d'ailleurs ?** Questionna soudain le brun tout en bâillant.

 **\- Maman n'avait pas le temps et papa est en voyage d'affaire au Canada.**

 **\- Ok, et donc c'est toi qui te coltine le voyage en ma compagnie ?** Continu le garçon tout en s'étirant les bras.

 **\- On va dire ça comme ça… »** conclut la brunette.

Celle-ci serra un peu plus fort le volant, s'imprégnant du mieux qu'elle pouvait du paysage qui défilait à une vitesse affolante autour d'eux. À vrai dire, elle n'avait pas réellement prévue de passer son week-end en voiture en compagnie de son frère dans une chaleur qui lui mordait constamment la peau. Non. Elle était attendue autre part, dans les bras de son copain précisément.

Lincoln lui avait affirmé avec conviction que ce n'était pas grave, qu'ils auraient bien d'autre occasions pour se retrouver tout les deux chez lui. _Et puis,_ avait-il dit dans un souffle chaud contre son oreille, _Roan à besoin de ton aide, tu sais ?_ Bien sûre qu'elle le savait… Mais bordel, ne pouvait-il par avoir besoin de son aide à un autre moment… ? Rha, ça l'énervait.

Il avait toujours eu besoin de son aide. Toujours. En primaire, quand la professeure l'avait puni et lui avait mis un mot dans son carnet de correspondance. La brunette avait pris sur elle ce jour-là, prenant pitié pour le regard de chien battu que lui renvoyait son frère. Alors penaude, elle avait gracieusement remplacé le prénom de son frère par le sien. _Tu me déçois énormément Alexandria,_ avait grondé son paternel et elle s'était vu privée de dessert pendant une semaine.

Au lycée, quand il s'était fait choper en train de fumer dans les toilettes des filles. Elle avait fait tout son possible pour faire croire au proviseur que c'était juste un pari qu'elle lui avait lancé et qu'il avait bêtement accepté. Elle avait été priver de sorti pendant deux mois.

Et maintenant, elle devait l'aider. Toujours l'aider. Cette fois, elle devait l'emmener au centre de redressement pour jeunes adolescents en difficultés. Selon les dires de sa mère, _ça aiderait sûrement Roan à gagner en discipline et à regagner le droit chemin._ C'était certain qu'il avait besoin de retrouver le droit chemin, voler la caisse d'un supermarché n'était pas quelque-chose de légal ici.

 **« Détends-toi, tu vas finir par casser le volant,** ricana le brun à côté d'elle.

 **\- Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de casser le volant si tu ne t'étais pas encore fait choper…** siffla-t-elle de nouveau, contrôlant du mieux possible la colère sourde qui grondait dans son crâne.

 **\- Comme tu le dis si bien Lexa, je me suis fais choper, pas toi. Alors calme-toi et roule. »**

Roan haussa les sourcils avant de laisser pendre son bras droit à l'extérieur du véhicule, profitant ainsi du vent qui venait glisser contre son épiderme. Il appréciait ce sentiment qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'un sentiment de liberté. Il en profita aussi pour fermer les yeux quelques instants. Il se reposait du mieux qu'il pouvait malgré son léger mal de tête.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de braquer ce magasin ? »** S'exclama brusquement Lexa, faisant sursauter son frère.

Il la fixa longuement avant de reprendre contenance.

 **« J'avais plus de thunes sur mon compte,** lâcha-t-il simplement.

 **\- Tu n'avais plus de _thunes_ sur ton compte ? **Répéta, hébétée, sa sœur. **Tu te fous de moi ? Donc, au lieu d'emprunter de l'argent à nos parents, tu t'es dit que ce serait une merveilleuse idée d'aller voler la caisse du pauvre supermarché d'à côté ? Non, mais tu te fous vraiment de moi c'est pas possible !**

 **\- Hey, calme-toi Lex',** intervint le garçon tout en reposant ses pieds sur le sol du véhicule.

 **\- Ah parce que maintenant tu m'appelles Lex' ?**

 **\- Je t'ai toujours appelée comme ça »** répliqua le garçon avec une moue intriguée.

Elle ne fit qu'hausser les épaules de manière dédaigneuse avant de reprendre, d'un ton cassant :

 **« Tu as de la chance que Papa a pu totalement rembourser ce mec…**

 **\- Tu parles d'une chance. »** conclut sans un regard Roan.

La jeune femme serra encore un peu le volant dans ses mains frêles, puis, soupirant longuement, finit par relâcher son emprise, décrispant ainsi tout ces muscles de bras. Elle était terriblement fatiguée et le fait de fixer une route pendant plus de six heures n'arrangeait rien à la chose.

 **« On va devoir faire une pause,** dit-elle tout en fixant l'heure.

 **\- Je peux conduire tu sais ? »**

Roan la fixait avec un immense sourire, heureux sûrement de pouvoir enfin bouger un peu, mais elle ne lui faisait plus confiance. Le laisser conduire était un choix dangereux, et puis la gueule de bois qu'il affichait encore dans ses pupilles n'annonçait rien de bon quant à sa conduite.

 **« Non, on va trouver un hôtel et y passer la nuit,** continua Lexa, faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

 **\- Comme tu veux, mais si on arrive en retard, ce sera de ta faute,** s'enquit le garçon avec un sourire hagard.

 **\- C'est toi qui nous a mis en retard ce matin je te signale,** la reproche perçait dans son ton. **Si tu n'avais pas eu la brillante idée de te prendre une cuite hier soir, on serait déjà bientôt arriver.**

 **\- Je voulais juste fêter mes derniers instants de liberté soeurette. »**

Le haussement d'épaules las du jeune homme interloqua la jeune femme. Mais elle ne dit rien et continua de fixer la route, accélérant juste assez pour atteindre les cent kilomètre heure. Le véhicule grogna un peu mais finit par suivre la cadence. Lexa se mordait la lèvre inférieur, les deux mains correctement collées au volant comme-ci celui-ci allait finir par s'envoler. Elle avait peur de provoquer un accident ou de se faire arrêter par la police, mais d'un autre côté, elle avait hâte d'en finir avec cette histoire alors elle se permettait honteusement d'enfreindre les lois.

 **« T'as hâte d'y être, n'est-ce pas ? »** finit-elle par demander.

Le garçon préféra ne pas la fixer et se concentra sur la radio éteinte qui stagnait devant ses yeux depuis leurs départ le matin même.

 **« Disons juste que plus je suis loin de chez nous, mieux s'est. »**

Elle acquiesça en silence, laissant le vent continuait son bourdonnement incessant près de son oreille gauche, plus entraînant qu'auparavant. Ses cheveux rapidement attachés en une queue de cheval laissait filtrer quelques mèches brunes qui venaient se jouer de son champ de vision. Elle renifla bruyamment tout en tentant de ne pas s'inquiéter pour le ciel qui se couvrait de nuages, cachant le ciel bleu au mélange rose pastel.

 **« J'ai la dalle. »** grogna soudain Roan.

Lexa lui lança un regard légèrement étonné.

 **« Doit y avoir une barre de céréales dans mon sac à main, sur la banquette arrière. »**

L'annonce avait à peine franchit ses lèvres que son frère se détacha, sa ceinture produit un lourd '' _clic_ '' et vint frapper le haut du siège. Lexa se retenu de l'engueuler et finit par se redresser un peu pour coller correctement ses épaules au haut du siège en cuir noir. Roan, dont la grâce égalait presque sa maladresse, glissa légèrement en souhaitant passer à l'arrière et se cogna fortement au toit de la voiture, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire sa sœur, toujours concentrée sur sa conduite.

 **« Ils est où ton sac ?** Questionna le garçon en grommelant.

 **\- Sur le siège gauche normalement,** indiqua l'autre tout en retenant un fou rire.

 **\- J'vois rien,** grogna de nouveau le brun en se grattant le haut du crâne.

 **\- Il est peut-être tombé par terre, regarde-bien. »**

Roan prit sur lui pour ne pas lâcher une insulte et poussa encore un peu sur ses jambes pour atterrir à l'arrière. Le haut de son corps avait finit collé à la banquette arrière alors que ses pieds se trémoussaient près du visage de Lexa. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans le rétro intérieur et vit son frère tentait de se relever sans grand succès, cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de rire car déjà un grognement nerveux résonnait dans son dos avant qu'un pied n'apparaisse brutalement devant ses yeux, la faisant sursauter. Elle faillit perdre le contrôle du véhicule.

 **«** **J'vois toujours rien** **!** Annonça Roan tout en retrouvant une position correcte à l'arrière.

 **\- Fais gaffe ! J'ai failli nous envoyer dans le décor… »** soupira énervée Lexa tout en levant les yeux au ciel face au comportement dangereux de son frère qui lui répondit par un marmonnement.

Les doigts de la jeune femme vinrent tapoter le volant dans un geste nerveux.

 **« C'est bizarre… J'étais pourtant certaine de l'avoir posé derrière quand on est partis,** marmonna-t-elle tout en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Bah apparemment non. »**

Elle lui jeta un regard assassin à travers le rétroviseur et le jeune homme ne fit que ricaner encore un peu plus fort en sortant quelque-chose de sa poche avant de jean. La brunette n'y prêta pas grande attention et commençait déjà à se demander si ils allaient pouvoir dormir dans un hôtel pour la nuit, car autour d'eux, il n'y avait toujours rien. Seul le désert leur faisait continuellement face. Et c'était sans compter sur le ciel qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Elle comprit qu'avant de partir précipitamment, elle aurait peut-être dû vérifier sur internet… cela aurait peut-être permis à son abruti de frangin de décuver.

Sa réflexion intense l'empêcha de remarquer le bras adroit de son frère, qui s'était faufilé entre les deux sièges avant et qui filer en direction du tableau de bord, près de la radio. Elle ne le remarqua qu'à l'instant précis où celui-ci appuya sur un des boutons, et elle désespéra de nouveau.

Le toit commença alors lentement à s'abaisser, et le garçon souriait toujours fièrement dans le rétro intérieur ce qui ne fit qu'enrager encore un peu plus sa sœur.

 **«** **On** **était** **bien** **trop serré** **s** **dans cette bagnole,** Annonça Roan tout en ajustant sa cigarette dans sa bouche. Geste que ne remarqua pas Lexa.

 **\- Referme-moi ce toit tout de suite ! »**

La garçon l'ignora et commença à jouer quelques secondes avec son briquet. La conductrice n'osait pas faire de grands gestes, de peur de perdre le contrôle du véhicule pour la seconde fois en une heure à peine.

 **«** **Roan** **!** **Pour l'amour de Dieu descend de là ! »**

Le brun ne l'écoutait toujours pas et c'était tranquillement installé sur la tôle blanche qui constituait le début du coffre. Ses pieds frappaient à intervalles réguliers la banquette arrière alors qu'un sourire hagard prenait naissance sur son visage. Il avait enfin réussi à allumer sa cigarette malgré le vent qui frappait brutalement son corps.

 **« Si** **tu** **tombe,** **tu ne** **pourra** **s** **t** **'en prendre qu'à** **toi-** **même »** ajouta la brunette avec un haussement d'épaules faussement insouciants.

Elle aperçu enfin la clope que le garçon fumait et s'empêcha une nouvelle fois de lâcher le volant pour allait lui donner une bonne claque. Elle ne pouvait que ruminer intérieurement, en frissonnant de froid.

 **« Je te jure que si tu tombe, tu n'auras qu'à faire le chemin à pied... »** grommela-t-elle en lui balançant un regard assassin à travers le rétro.

Maintenant, elle regrettait presque de suer… Le vent qui lui frappait le corps lui donnait des frissons et elle commençait sérieusement à avoir froid. La fatigue s'attaquait bientôt à ses muscles endoloris, mais c'est un panneau indiquant un motel à à peine cinq cent mètres qui la fit sourire, sincèrement alors que dans son dos, son frère continuait de tirer des taffes sur sa cigarette, s'étranglant par instant avec la fumer qui atterrissait beaucoup trop rapidement dans sa gorge. Il regrettait presque d'avoir ouvert le toit…


	3. Partie III, Walking In Memphis

_**Tout d'abord merci encore une fois pour vos retours, favs, follows, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir :) Encore une fois, tout les avis sont les bienvenus surtout pour ce chapitre ( je précise aussi que si qui est en italique constitue un flash-back ) ;) Bien, maintenons, entrons dans le vif du sujet d'aujourd'hui : Je pense que vous avez à peu près tous connaissance de ce que l'on appel : l'effet papillon.**_

 _ **'' Le battement d'ailes d'un minuscule papillon aujourd'hui peut créer un ouragan dévastateur des semaines plus tard. ''**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas si cela c'est déjà fait sur ce site – je suppose que oui, mais je vais appliquer ce concept avec votre aide – si vous me le permettez bien évidemment :)**_

 _ **Il y aura, à chaque fin de chapitre à présent, un ou plusieurs choix à faire. Certains vous sembleront peut-être stupide voir même inutile, mais la plus petite des décisions peut changer le futur de cette histoire de façon radicale.**_

 _ **Donc, ce sont vos actions qui décideront de la manière dont l'histoire va se dérouler. Choisissez scrupuleusement vos actions, car la plus simple pourra être la plus dangereuse bien plus-tard dans le récit.**_

 _ **Aucun, je dis bien, aucun personnages ne sera à l'abri de la mort. Ce sera à vous de gérer, à vous de visualiser comment les actions des personnages influenceront le cours du récit et surtout, la durée de l'histoire car si tous les personnages meurt, l'histoire s'arrête.**_

 _ **Survivant ou pas ? Ce sera à vous de choisir ;)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et j'espère que ce concept vous plaira :)**_

 _ ** _ **\- In Too Deep, Partie III, Walking in Memphis :**_**_

La Chevrolet bleue se gara dans un rugissement sur l'une des places de parking qui jonchait le bâtiment. Le moteur grondait dans un infernal enchaînement de tambour qui, si il y avait eu du monde, aurait sûrement déranger quelques voisins endormie. Mais ils n'y avaient aucunes autre voitures, alors le conducteur en conclut qu'ils étaient les premiers clients de la soirée. Le bâillement qui s'échappa de sa gorge attira l'attention de sa sœur.

De là où les deux jeunes se trouvaient, ils pouvaient seulement discerner la façade du premier bâtiment qui, dans la semi-pénombre qui régnait à présent autour d'eux, ressortait de manière lugubre. Il n'y avait que des petites lampes murales pour éclairer la devanture ainsi que les portes des chambres et des escaliers. Malheureusement, il semblait bien que la moitié d'entre elles avaient fini par rendre l'âme.

Aden se fit la rapide réflexion que le bâtiment qu'il avait rapidement aperçu sur le site internet ressortait beaucoup mieux en photo qu'en vrai.

 **« De mieux en mieux… »** soupira, las, Clarke.

Le plus grand haussa simplement les épaules, préférant se dire que de toute façon, ils n'allaient pas acheter le bâtiment. Non, ils voulaient juste se reposer un peu avant de repartir. Alors que l'hôtel ressemble à un vieil immeuble abandonné ne changeait pas grand-chose au fait qu'ils étaient tout les deux crevaient par la route et la chaleur qui les entouraient constamment. Continuait à rouler en pleine nuit n'était pas le meilleur choix à prendre, encore moins avec des paupières qui picotaient constamment.

 **« On va juste dormir une nuit ici, alors que ça ressemble à une villa ou non, on s'en fout,**

 **\- Oui enfin là y'a une chance sur deux qu'on trouve un cadavre de rat sous nos lits,** insista la blonde.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être pessimiste,** lâcha l'autre, irrité.

 **\- Oh la ferme… »** marmonna la concernée, se recroquevillant dans son siège.

Les phares du véhicule éclairaient toujours avec force l'un des murs. Une onde de couleur grisâtre en ressortait et Clarke déglutit discrètement en repérant ce qui semblait être des tâches noires non-identifiés… Cet endroit semblait bien trop sale pour elle. Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas paraître faible aux yeux de son grand-frère. Celui-ci fixait le second bâtiment. Il était beaucoup plus petit et si on se forçait un peu, on pouvait apercevoir derrière la vitre crasseuse la silhouette de ce qui semblait être le propriétaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait se faire chier perdu en plein désert à cette heure là… pensa Aden tout en étudiant les lieux avec plus de curiosité.

Les yeux perçant du garçon purent ainsi décryptait ce qui semblait être les pompes d'une ancienne station-service. Elle devait sûrement être hors d'usage, et il continuait d'espérer pouvoir faire le plein, mais au vu de la terre qui s'incrustait paisiblement dans les machines, il avait le droit de posséder quelques doutes.

 **« Je vais descendre deux trois affaires, tu vas chercher les clés ?** Dit-il soudain, posant sa main sur la poignet de la portière.

 **- _Je_ descends les affaires, _tu_ vas chercher les clés, **reprit Clarke en lui lançant un regard noir.

 **\- Sérieusement ?** Soupira le garçon. **J'ai la mort de marcher, tu veux vraiment pas y aller à ma place ?** Insista-t-il encore, la suppliant presque du regard.

 **\- Non, non et encore non,** déclara la blonde. **Déjà tu m'as obligée à t'accompagner pour faire du camping _'' à la belle-étoile ''_ , une belle connerie d'ailleurs si tu veux mon avis, alors maintenant tu te démerdes. Et puis j'ai pas envie de me faire tuer par un de ces bouseux de propriétaires qu'on voit dans les téléfilms sans budget.**

 **\- T'es un peu vache sur le coup… Et puis il a pas l'air bien méchant ce _bouseux_ comme tu le dis, **Aden désigna d'un signe de tête le propriétaire, derrière sa fenêtre.

 **\- Si il a l'air aussi sympathique que ça, t'as qu'à y aller.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être coincée des fois… »** finit par céder son frère tout en sortant de la voiture sous les yeux victorieux de Clarke.

Aden referma la portière un peu violemment, faisant discrètement sursauter sa sœur qui laissa tomber son sourire. Il prit une démarche blasée, fatiguée et tirée. Il avait vraiment la flemme de parcourir les mètres qui les séparaient du propriétaires, mais les suppliques qui tremblaient dans le ton qu'avait employé sa sœur l'avait convaincu de se sacrifier. D'ailleurs, ça commençait à l'inquiéter. Dans le ton graveleux de la cadette régnait depuis plusieurs jours une peur sourde. Il s'inquiétait sûrement trop, comme toujours.

Dans l'habitacle de la Chevrolet, Clarke l'observa comme lointaine à ce qui l'entourait.

Elle était _coincée._

 _ **« Hé oh, la coincée ! »**_

 _La tête aux boucles blondes de la cadette des Griffin se releva, presque précipitamment. Elle n'était pas encore totalement habituée à ce genre d'appellation, mais elle allait sûrement devoir s'y faire. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, cependant, pour lui arracher cet air revêche qu'elle arborait face aux multiples brimades. Elle souhaitait garder une certaine fierté, une certaine flamme._

 _Ouais, c'était bien stupide ça…_

 _L'autre, une adolescente légèrement plus grande qu'elle, continuait de l'observer, l'étudiant scrupuleusement de haut en bas, un sourcil relevé._

 _ **«** **Hé oh, jte parle, Lesbos ! »** s'exclama un peu plus fort l'étudiante qui lui faisait face, attirant l'attention de plusieurs élèves autour._

 _Clarke pouvait entendre les amies – plus stupide les unes que les autres – de l'étudiante ricanaient comme des hyènes, ce qui l'énerva intérieurement. Mais elle préféra simplement lever les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son interlocutrice._

 _ **«** **Le foyer** **est interdit aux l** **esbiennes** **,** reprit l'autre. **Casse-toi de là si tu ne veux pas en subir les conséquences ! »**_

 _La blonde se contenta de pousser un long soupir frustré, refermant au passage son classeur de dessin sur lequel elle portait tant d'espoir.  
_

 _ **« Qu'est-ce que vous allez bien pouvoir faire ?** Lança-t-elle, provocante. **Les pions sont juste dans la pièce d'à côté** **. »**_

 _Une des hyènes prenait déjà une grande inspiration rageuse et amère pour lui répondre, mais Anya, la chef du petit groupe la coupa, car après tout, Clarke Griffin était la toute nouvelle victime attitrée de sa clique._

 _ **« Tu connais l'effet à retardement, si ce n'est pas maintenant, ce sera plus tard. »**_

 _Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, comme déçue de la répartie de son ennemie. L'autre étouffa simplement son irritation derrière une façade glaciale et énervée._

 ** _«_ _Oh oui,_** _finit par répliquer_ _la b_ _londe,_ _reportant son attention sur elle._ ** _Qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte d'être poussée dans un casier ou de constater que vous êtes incapables de vous montrer civilisées et de m'appeler par mon prénom de façon correct ! En attendant je suis ici, donc j'y reste. »_**

 _Anya poussa un discret grognement énervé devant l'attitude particulièrement rebelle de Clarke en ce beau jour d'octobre, et derrière elle, les hyènes échangèrent un regard quelque peu agacé. Le reste des étudiants présent dans la pièce ne faisaient que fixer l'échange, certains prenant légèrement pitié pour la blonde, d'autres bien au contraire, discutant et ricanant avec leurs amis.  
_

 _ **« Tu ne veux pas te lancer là-dedans,** déclara Anya en haussant un sourcil hautain._

 ** _-_ _Oh !_** ** _J'ai tellement peur, Anya,_** _déclara Clarke_ _en plaquant sur elle ses yeux_ _océan_ _bouillonnant de cette même éternelle intensité._ ** _J'ai tellement peur d'une fille qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de réutiliser la même vanne encore et encore…_ _lesbos_ _, ça commence à se faire vieux, trouve autre chose et peut-être qu'à ce moment-là tu pourras venir me_ _parler_ _pour me dire que je n'ai pas le droit de m'asseoir_ _dans ce foyer_ _qui appartient au lycée publique dans lequel j'étudie depuis le début de l'année. »_**

 _U_ _ne des hyènes ricana faussement, comme pour redonner un peu de force à sa chef, l'incitant à répondre aussi froidement qu'auparavant, mais celle-ci resta comme figée, sifflant pour elle-même un :_ _ **Elle est coriace.**_

 _Anya eut un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux. Son pied jouait avec à frapper le sol dans un tempo nerveux._

 _Elle soupira avec irritation._

 _Clarke lui fit un petit signe amusé de la tête. ._

 ** _«_ _Bon la lesbienne,_** _dit-elle enfin._ ** _C'est mon dernier avertissement,_** ** _dégage_ _de là_ _et_ _retourne dans une de tes salles de cours minable_ _s._**

 _ **\- On partage les mêmes salles de cours,** **Anya** **,** lui fit remarquer la blonde avec un haussement de sourcils incrédule. **La prochaine fois que tu veux faire semblant d'avoir de la répartie, essaye au moins de trouver un truc cohérent. "  
**_

 _Elles se contemplèrent un instant, Anya vrillant sa camarade d'un regard glacial, Clarke la fixant toujours avec ce rictus assuré._

 _ **« Dégage de là tout de suite,** **sale lesbienne** **! »** lança-t-elle enfin d'un air menaçant._

 _Clarke la dévisagea encore un instant, et vraisemblablement peu effrayée, elle haussa les épaules et se replongea dans la décoration subtile de son classeur comme si personne n'était jamais venue l'interrompre._

 _Jusque là, les brimades sur la blonde n'étaient pas allées bien loin. Les noms, les casiers qui venaient inopinément à sa rencontre, les regards méchants, les remarques mesquines, cela restait tout à fait raisonnable. Mais depuis quelques semaines, depuis que la nouvelle était tombée, il y avait une escalade dans le comportement vicieux de toutes vis-à-vis de Clarke Griffin._

 _ **« Griffin ! »** s'exclama encore la jeune femme pour répondre au regard inquisiteur et attentif de son groupe derrière elle._

 _Clarke flancha tout juste. Elle était si habituée à l'utilisation aussi violente de son nom, que après deux semaines d'utilisation, ce n'était même plus effrayant. Cela ne fit qu'énerver Anya davantage._

 _ **« Tu vas virer de là,** siffla-t-elle en s'approchant encore un peu de Clarke._

 _ **\- Le foyer fait partie intégrante du lycée, le lycée est publique, puisqu'il est publique il est ouvert à tout le monde, et j'appartiens à ce '' tout le monde '', donc, j'ai le droit de m'asseoir ici, que tu le veuilles ou non. »**_

 _Clarke avait balancé son discours sans empressement, et surtout, sans jamais levé les yeux de son classeur, elle restait toujours aussi absorbée par son dessin._

 _ **« Le foyer est le lieu de repos des populaires,** dit Anya d'un ton tranchant. **Les bouffons dans ton genre ne sont pas les bienvenus, et que ce soit une règle existante ou non, tu sais que tu en paieras les conséquences, parce que je m'en chargerai personnellement.**_

 _ **\- J'attends…**_ ** _Anya_** _ **,**_ _répondit Clarke_ _de cette voix incroyablement calme._ _ **Tu peux m'insulter, me mépriser autant que tu le veux : te moquer, t'amuser et me rabaisser tant que tu le souhaites… Cela ne changera pas qui je suis…**_ _ **»**_

 _N_ _e sachant quoi répliquer,_ _prise au dépourvue peut-être, Anya_ _tendit impulsivement le bras et arracha le classeur des mains de_ _Clarke_ _avec brusquerie. Celle-ci poussa une exclamation outrée et releva immédiatement la tête, prise d'une panique sourde.  
_

 _ **« Rends-moi ça tout de suite !** S'écria-t-elle en la contemplant avec colère._

 _ **\- Va-t-en alors. »** lui répliqua l'autre avec un sourire sans chaleur._

 _Clarke bondit de sa place pour lui faire face. Malgré tout, l'autre adolescente la dépassait d'une bonne tête._

 _ **«** **Anya** **,** dit Clarke en articulant légèrement. **Je te demande gentiment et surtout poliment de me rendre mon classeur. »**_

 _Elle croisa un bras sur sa poitrine et tendit l'autre avec un reniflement impatient._

 _ **« Je te le rends si tu t'en vas,** insista Anya avec ce même sourire tordu._

 _ **\- Je ne me laisserai pas dicter me conduite par toi »** rétorqua Clarke tout en fixant sur elle des yeux bouillonnants d'une fureur qui effraya la véritable Anya._

 _Sa confusion et sa frustration se muèrent en une colère froide et douloureuse, tranchante et incontrôlable, et avant qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, elle balança le classeur de Clarke à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le bruit des feuilles qui se froissaient et se déchiraient pénétra le coeur de la blonde avec dureté. Le coup sourd que fit le classeur en heurtant le sol lui fit douloureusement mal, bien plus qu'aucunes autres moqueries, brimades ou bousculades._

 _Clarke entendit tout juste son propre cri indigné et presque paniqué qu'elle poussa._

 _ **« Va-t-en…** siffla-t-elle en continuant de fixer Clarke sans vraiment la voir._

 _ **-** **Mon classeur…** bredouilla l'autre._

 _ **\- Tu ne voulais pas partir,** rétorqua Anya, fière et hautaine au possible. **Maintenant, tu sais que quand je dis que tu vas en subir les conséquences, c'est la vérité. »**_

 _Clarke la contempla encore un instant, et une lueur étrange s'alluma dans son regard brûlé par la stupéfaction. Mais elle tenta de ne rien montrer de sa faiblesse et se précipita sans un mot en direction de son classeur, elle ramassa silencieusement et sous les regards moqueurs des autres les feuilles volantes._

 _Et elle fit simplement volte-face, manquant de peu de rentrer dans l'un des pions qui avait été attiré par les cris. Il ne lui dit rien et ne fit que passer, souriant cet imbécile.  
_

 _De son côté, retenant les larmes de perler le long de ses joues, Clarke avait compris le message, plus que jamais auparavant. Elle ne put que serrer la croix métallique qu'elle portait encore un peu fièrement au cou, et sans comprendre son geste, elle l'arracha sans un mot, s'écorchant brutalement l'épiderme. Mais elle n'en avait plus rien à foutre... Car elle était trop coincée de toute manière._

 **« Bonsoir »** la voix du blond résonna.

Le son grésillant d'une station radio diffusant de la country brisait l'écho silencieux de la pièce. Devant lui, s'étendait trois étagères emplit de boîtes de conserves poussiéreuses, de paquets de chips dont la date de péremption devait avoir, depuis bien des années, était dépassée, des bouteilles d'eau qui consolidaient les canettes de bières et de soda aux marques inconnues.

 **« Il y a quelqu'un ? »** dit-il, un peu plus fort.

Il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir aperçu une silhouette à la fenêtre, mais au vue des éclaboussure de terre et de la poussière qui s'étaient agglutinés sur celle-ci, il était probable que son inconscient s'était trompé. Détournant encore une fois le regard, il fit face au comptoir vide de présence humaine. Des vieux jeux à gratter stagnaient près des cigarettes et des briquets. Aden découvrit aussi une rangée de magasines PlayBoy.

 **« Il fait une de ces chaleurs encore ce soir »**

Le blond se retourna brusquement pour encrer son regard dans celui d'un homme d'âge mûr. Surpris, il se décala légèrement, comme pris sur le fait.

 **« Vous pouvez en prendre un si vous voulez, je n'en vends pas énormément de toute façon. »**

Le barbu, à l'aide d'un sourire, désigna la pile de magasine ainsi que l'exemplaire que le blond tenait fermement entre ses mains moites. Le garçon dévisagea, incrédule, son interlocuteur.

 **« Oh…** répondit le concerné comprenant enfin et rougissant jusqu'au oreilles. **Non merci, ça ira. »**

Le sourire gêné qu'il afficha contrastait avec le rire du plus vieux. Le fixant encore quelques secondes, Aden nota sans grand intérêt pourtant, le tatouage de dragon que l'homme portait fièrement sur l'avant-bras gauche ainsi que l'épaisse cicatrice qui prenait naissance au creux de son cou.

 **« Veuillez m'excuser pour mon absence, je devais vérifier le niveau d'essence des bidons,** Aden acquiesça en silence tout en reposant le magasine. **Je suppose que vous souhaitez faire le plein avant de reprendre la route ? »**

Le barbu souriait toujours de ce même air innocent et Aden ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard en croisant le sien. Celui-ci avait un gros problème au niveau de l'oeil droit, le blond se demanda même le temps d'une fraction de secondes si il n'était pas aveugle de ce côté-ci.

 **« Oui, et j'aimerais aussi avoir une chambre pour la nuit si c'est possible, bien entendu,** répondit-il.

\- **Pas de soucis »**

Se retournant, l'homme fit face à un vieux tableau en liège où était accroché de manière brouillonne des clés. Chacune portaient un numéro. Il attrapa la première venue, sans réellement faire attention.

 **« Je croise pas beaucoup de vacanciers par ici,** déclara-t-il tout en lui tendant la clé. **Vous allez où ?**

 **\- Au Grand Canyon,**

 **\- Eh ben, vous avez pas pris le chemin le plus court,**

 **\- Non c'est vrai, mais je voulais absolument qu'on traverse le désert, ma sœur et moi,** à la mention de Clarke, le garçon laissa passer un sourire.

 **\- Y'a pas grand-chose à voir dans le désert, vous savez ?**

 **\- Oui, mais c'est calme et je crois que j'avais bien besoin de ça. »**

Le barbu haussa simplement les épaules tout en récupérant l'argent que son client lui tendait pour payer le plein.

 **« Combien pour la nuit ?**

 **\- Vous êtes deux ?** Aden acquiesça tout en farfouillant dans son porte-monnaie.

 **\- Ça fera trente dollars. »**

Le blond ne se fit pas prier en tendant trois billets de dix.

 **« Et… je vais vous prendre un paquet de chewing-gum aussi,**

 **\- Comme vous voulez…** Le propriétaire s'approcha du comptoir pour attraper un paquet. **Quel goût ?**

 **\- Euh…** Aden fixa les trois pauvres chewing-gum en fronçant les sourcils, concentré et fière. **Fraise. »**

Le paquet en main, le jeune homme donna une pièce avant de suivre le propriétaire à l'extérieur. Celui-ci lui indiqua qu'il allait chercher deux bidons d'essence pour faire le plein et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Aden le remercia avant de rejoindre Clarke qui, miraculeusement, avait enfin commencé à retirer quelques affaires du coffre.

La plus jeune n'avait pas vraiment entendu les pas graveleux de son frère et s'éreinter à attraper son sac à dos rouge qui, pendant le voyage, avait finit par être écraser sous le poids des objets absurdes de camping. Elle avait beau tirer dessus et tenter de pousser ce qui encombrer le sac, elle n'arrivait pas à le faire bouger d'un centimètre.

 **« Bon sang… »** grogna-t-elle encore avant de soupirer.

Qui est l'idiot qui a eut la brillante idée de foutre des sacs de couchages avec des tentes dans ce coffre ! Pensa-t-elle rageusement alors qu'un poids frêle atterrissait sur son épaule gauche. Sursautant de frayeur, elle lâcha la sangle de son sac pour se retourner.

Elle tomba nez-à-nez avec les yeux brûlant de malice de son frère.

 **« Merde ! Aden !** Souffla-t-elle en plaquant une main contre son coeur. **Tu m'as fait flipper… »**

Le garçon haussa les sourcils.

 **« Me dis pas que je t'ai vraiment fait peur ?**

 **\- Bah figure-toi que si, imbécile… »**

Le garçon rigola tout en prenant soin d'observer le coffre.

 **« Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes affaires,** déclara-t-il en fixant le sac de la jeune femme.

 **\- Je le ferais si _tes_ affaires ne venaient pas abîmer les miennes… »**

Le blond ne répondit rien à cette remarque.

 **« Un chewing-gum ?** Proposa-t-il alors.

 **\- C'est ça, fait toi pardonner… »** répliqua l'autre en en prenant un au hasard.

Elle retira sans grande attention le papier qu'elle jeta négligemment du bout des doigts par terre. Une fois l'avoir mâchouillé deux trois secondes, elle finit par le recracher avec un dégoût presque ridicule.

 **« Putain… Aden, t'es sérieux ?** Le concerné la fixa, intrigué.

 **\- Bah quoi ?**

 **\- Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule… Pourquoi tu prends toujours les goûts les plus répugnants ?**

 **\- T'aime pas la fraise ? »**

Clarke stoppa tout mouvement en direction du coffre pour lui asséner un regard meurtrier.

 **« Je hais les fraises, Aden. »**

Le blond échangea un regard avec la jeune femme, puis, dans un élan inconnu, se surpris à rire.

 **« Oh la ferme… »** lâcha l'autre tout en fixant le coffre, pestant contre son frère.

Dans son dos, le plus âgé calma un peu son rire. Il était vrai que ce détail, bien qu'anodin, ne devais plus être un secret pour lui. Et il était aussi vrai, qu'il n'y avait _absolument_ pas penser en achetant ce vieux paquet. _Mon Dieu,_ pensa-t-il, _qu'est-ce que je peux être intelligent…_

 **« T'es sûre que tu veux qu'on prenne ton sac ?** Reprit-il, un peu plus sérieux. **On peut prendre le mien si tu veux. Surtout qu'on a juste besoin de deux trois trucs…**

 **\- Ouais…** marmonna l'autre, encore énervée. **Comme tu veux. »** Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un geste vague de la main.

Son haussement d'épaules qui s'en suivit fit sourire Aden. La jeune femme n'attendit pas sa permission pour subtiliser les clés et pour partir devant, farfouillant minutieusement du regard l'hôtel. Le garçon soupira et avança sa main en direction du sac…

* * *

 _ **Alors, quel sac doit prendre le jeune homme ? Le rouge légèrement écrasé de sa sœur ou le sien, le bleu toujours en parfait état dans le fond du coffre ? Un indice ? Eh bien… l'un des sacs possède un objet très très important pour la suite. Ouais… J'avoue qu'on a déjà vu mieux en terme d'indice :')**_

 _ **C'est à vous de jouer pour ce coup, mais n'oubliez pas, le moindre de vos choix – bien qu'infime ; peut totalement changez le déroulement de l'histoire. Alors, bleu ou rouge ?**_


	4. Partie IV, We Are Young

_**Hey, voici enfin la Partie IV, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que les trois précédentes. Au passage, j'aimerais vous remerciez pour votre participation à tous ainsi que vos follows et favs' qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir :) Cela me montre bien que je n'écris pas pour rien ( on va dire ça comme ça ) et ça me motive davantage pour la suite, enfin bref...  
**_

 _ **Pour en revenir à notre fameux effet papillon, le choix que je vous avez proposé était le suivant : sac bleu ou sac rouge ? Eh bien sans grande surprise c'est le sac rouge que vous avez tous choisi... Et effectivement, ce sac renferme un ou deux objets dont Clarke ne se sépare jamais depuis quelques mois. Enfin bref. A la fin de ce chapitre, vous aurez un nouveau choix à faire, tout aussi important que le précédent.**_

 _ **Je précise aussi que cette partie est beaucoup plus longue que les anciennes, j'espère que cela ne vous gênera pas trop. Et en ce qui concerne la rencontre entre Lexa et Clarke, elle arrivera dans la partie suivante :)**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture, on se retrouve en bas ;)**_

* * *

 _ **\- In Too Deep, Partie IV, We Are Young :**_

 **« On dirait qu'on n'est pas les seuls,** indiqua Lexa, se garant avec précaution près de la Chevrolet.

 **\- Bien joué Sherlock. »**

Encore énervée par les faits et gestes de son frère, elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et ainsi, empêcha la lancée d'une nouvelle dispute. L'autre la remercia intérieurement, presque à contre-coeur, sachant pertinemment qu'elle devait toujours avoir le dernier mot et que lui aussi. Cela devait être leur seul petit point commun. Il avait beau chercher, rien ne lui revenait. Il ne pouvait que contempler avec effarement sa main droite.

Ouais, ils n'avaient rien en commun.

 **« On est donc pas les seuls blaireaux a emprunté cette route,** dit-il finalement en s'étirant avec un gémissement, sortant de sa léthargie. **Ça fait une journée bientôt qu'on est coincés dans cette caisse… Moi, j'aime la vie au grand air !**

 **\- Oui, eh bien je crois qu'on a eu assez d'air frais pour la soirée,** marmonna l'autre en retirant sa ceinture. **Allez, descend de là maintenant. »**

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et bondit du véhicule pour planter ses semelles sur le sol graveleux du parking. Le sable se mélangeait passionnément avec la terre meuble alors qu'un des lacets des fausses Rangers de Roan tentait de se faire la malle, mais il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce détail, trop concentré sur les allures de film d'horreur que prenaient les lieux. Il adorait ce sentiment oppressant qui grappillait des centimètres dans ses veines, brûlant au passage quelques cellules morte et qui atteignait avec précaution son cerveau, à l'endroit même où un quelque-chose le poussait à vaincre ses peurs. Ouais, il adorait plus que tout ce sentiment grisant que l'on appelait communément l'adrénaline.

Rien que la façade à la limite de la laideur le faisait frissonner d'appréhension. Décidément, le trajet devenait de plus en plus intéressant.

À côté de lui, la brunette prit le temps de rabattre la capote avant de sortir à son tour, grognant quand à la chaleur toujours aussi omniprésente qui commençait sérieusement à l'irriter. Elle s'essuya machinalement la nuque du plat de la main.

Roan balança son mégot de cigarette dans le vide un peu plus loin, sous les yeux réprobateurs de sa jumelle.

Elle finit par le lâcher du regard pour scruter les bâtiments à son tour. Elle était bien entendu plus sceptique en ce qui concernait l'allure que prenait l'endroit ainsi qu'à la saleté qui grouillait sur chaque petit centimètre de mur en béton vert – enfin, gris si vous voulez son avis. Elle pouvait déjà sentir une appréhension douteuse s'insinuait dans sa gorge. L'adrénaline n'était pas son truc, tout le contraire de son jumeau qui souriait largement. Ouais, aucun fichu point communs à relever.

Il fut d'ailleurs le premier à faire un pas en avant, abandonnant dans son dos sa sœur. Il marchait d'un pas léger, souple et détendu en direction du second bâtiment. Il devait s'agir de l'accueil, il n'en était pas certain cependant, il avait envie de bouger un peu et de détendre ses muscles pétris des heures de route.

Il mit plusieurs secondes à noter l'absence de sa sœur.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Lex', aller, viens ! »** L'encouragea-t-il, souriant encore.

Elle le fusilla discrètement des yeux avant de le suivre, un désagréable sentiment lui nouant la gorge, à nouveau. Elle n'aimait pas cet hôtel, et hésitait déjà à juste faire le plein pour laisser par la suite le volant à Roan.

La confiance ne faisait pas tout, n'est-ce pas ?

 _ **« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »** siffla sa sœur en faisant volte-face._

 _Son frère était assit sur l'un des murets qui entouraient la cour du lycée, et en compagnie de ses meilleurs-amis, il arborait un air fanfaron, une clope au bec. Lexa eut la soudaine envie de lui asséner une bonne claque pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à l'emmerder – et à arrêter de fumer aussi._

 _ **« Oh, du calme !** S'exclama-t-il, sautant du muret pour s'avancer vers elle, abandonnant ses amis. **Tu préfères Alexandria ?**_

 _ **\- La ferme. »**_

 _La jumelle le fixa, prenant une pause dans ses réflexions. Son regard expert ne manqua pas de remarquer les énormes poches de cernes qui coulaient sous les yeux chocolats de son jumeau. Une inquiétude sourde se faufila un instant dans son crâne, avant qu'elle ne la balaye d'un haussement de sourcil hautain._

 _ **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**_

 _ **\- Quoi ?** S'étonna le garçon, recrachant en même temps une bouffée de fumer qui s'évapora au-dessus des deux jeunes._

 _ **\- Pourquoi tu me parles alors qu'on est au lycée ? C'est bien rare… Alors dis-moi tout, t'as un truc à me demander c'est ça ? »**_

 _Le jeune homme tira une nouvelle taffe, jetant du coin de l'oeil un regard en direction de son groupe qui l'attendait patiemment, fumant. Il ne manquait plus que lui pour y aller. Il pouvait discerner Murphy s'impatientait en allumant sa seconde clope, et Bellamy ricanait dans le vide, le regard perçant collé sur son dos._

 _Il baissa brièvement le visage et ouvrit enfin la bouche pour prendre la parole, mais d'un geste brusque de la main, elle le coupa :_

 _ **« Non, en fait, tu sais quoi ? Je veux même pas savoir. Je sais ce que tu veux et c'est non. J'en est marre de ton petit-jeu Roan, est-ce que tu comprends ou est-ce que t'es trop défoncé pour ça ?** Elle capta les veines éclatées qui assombrissaient le regard de Roan. **Ouais, j'en étais sûre… Bon, écoute moi bien, si tu veux de l'argent c'est pas à moi que tu dois demander. Je me suis faite avoir de trop nombreuses fois, alors maintenant, tu te démerdes. T'as qu'à demander aux parents. »**_

 _L'autre la fixa d'un regard où la culpabilité et l'énervement grandissaient._

 _ **« T'as un autre truc à me demander ou tu vas pouvoir me laisser aller en cours ?**_

 _ **\- Non, c'est bon laisse tomber va rejoindre ton idiot de copain, je vais me démerder comme tu le dis soeurette. »**_

 _Elle le gratifia d'un autre regard sombre._

 _ **« Tu peux aller en cours maintenant, Lex'. »**_

 _Elle tourna les talons sans prendre en compte les rires moqueurs du petit groupe sur le muret._

 _Si elle avait su que le garçon aurait eut l'idée de vandaliser un vieux super-marché pour avoir de l'argent, elle aurait trouvé une autre solution. Elle aurait tout fait pour éviter la futur confrontation. Mais il était déjà trop tard à l'instant même où la sonnerie retentissait dans la cours et que les bras de son petit-ami venait l'entourer passionnément._

 _La moindre prise de conscience, le moindre choix. Tout cela aurait pu changer leur avenir, à tout les deux. Peut-être même les sauver, qui sait ?  
_

 **« C'est carrément flippant comme endroit, tu trouves pas ?** Reprit Roan fixant les lieux.

 **\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi.**

 **\- Donc… tu flippes ?** Le sourire narquois qu'il affichait fit soupirer l'autre.

 **\- Je flippe sûrement moins que toi en ce moment, alors avance et tais-toi un peu, je commence à en avoir marre de t'entendre toutes les cinq secondes te moquer de moi.**

 **\- Ohhhh,** siffla faussement admiratif le garçon. **Mais voilà que réapparaît la peste de service.**

 **\- Peste de service ?** Répéta étonnée Lexa.

 **\- Yep, la peste de service qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que de faire chier tout le lycée avec ses remarques.**

 **\- Pardon ?** S'exclama soudain la brunette.

 **\- Je te pardonne. »**

La plus petite se stoppa quelques secondes avant de saisir la blague et donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne de son frère. Elle le scruta d'un regard dédaigneux, quoi qu'un mince sourire en coin tentait de se frayer un chemin sur son visage. Sans comprendre pourquoi, la blague de son frère avait eut le don de lui rappelait leurs anciennes disputes enfantines quand il s'agissait de savoir qui avait le droit de choisir le programme télé pour leur soirée cinéma sans les parents. La plupart du temps, c'était Roan qui remportait le combat en paralysant sa sœur contre l'un des coussins du canapé. Alors, pleurnichant discrètement, la jeune fille se laissait aller contre l'épaule de l'autre se cachant par instant le regard des zombies qui apparaissaient à l'écran.

Elle adorait et détestait ces moments. Et encore aujourd'hui, ces sentiments contradictoires étaient d'actualités.

 **« C'est ça vas-y, moque toi,** l'autre rigolait à gorge déployée. **En attendant, moi, je ne vais pas passer le reste de mes vacances d'été enfermée dans un centre de redressement.**

 **\- Outch… C'était petit ça.**

 **\- Un peu comme ton intelligence, idiot. »**

Elle mit fin à la conversation en poussant la porte déjà entrouverte de l'accueil. Dans son dos, son jumeau souriait dans le vide, et il se gratta machinalement le haut du crâne tout en découvrant la pièce vide de la présence du propriétaire.

 **« Eh bien,** dit tout haut Roan, **on dirait bien qu'on va devoir reprendre la route.** Se penchant vers sa sœur, il ajouta : **Y'a personne dans ce bled.**

 **\- La ferme… »** Marmonna la concernée, frissonnante d'un sentiment indéterminable.

Les pas toujours aussi détendus de Roan se joignirent au son indélicat que balançait la radio. Il adorait la country, contrairement à sa sœur qui avait un dégoût certain pour cette musique de _plouc_.

Elle ne pouvait que fixer le dos de son frère disparaître derrière une sorte de rayon avant d'étudier les alentours avec plus de scepticisme. Il n'y avait toujours personnes à son plus grand désarroi, elle qui ne rêvait que d'une bonne nuit de sommeil ainsi que d'une bonne douche froide, la sueur lui collait à la peau depuis un bon moment. Mais bien sûr, avec la poisse qu'elle portait, il n'y avait personne pour lui filer une chambre. Pas une seule âme-qui-vive dans cet affreux motel. Il n'y avait bien que cette horrible musique pour attestait d'une présence humaine.

 _J'aurais vraiment dû vérifier sur internet,_ pensa-t-elle tout en s'approchant un peu du comptoir, espérant voir sortir brusquement le visage amical d'un vieil homme aussi bourrue que gentil, la représentation parfaite d'un grand-père un peu perdu et surtout aimant. Ouais, elle aimait bien espérer.

La vision pré-défini de ce vieil homme l'avait bizarrement détendue, et elle s'étonnait même de croire pouvoir mieux respirer dans cette salle. Certes, elle était toujours coincée dans ce désert déprimant, la chaleur n'avait presque – ou pas chuté, mais quelque-part, elle avait bel et bien l'impression que l'air ce faisait soudainement moins étouffant. La constatation passé, un sourire se décrocha sur le visage de la brunette.

Mais il se figea bien vite.

Un claquement soudain se répercuta avec force contre les murs de la pièce, intriguant et emballant le coeur de la jeune femme qui fit volte-face. Elle commençait déjà à marmonner des insultes à l'intention de son frère quand quelque-chose vint doucement tapoter son pied-droit. Baissant son regard émeraude, elle ne put rien faire d'autre que de froncer les sourcils, perplexe. La boîte métallique bougea encore un peu à l'instant où son corps se mit en mouvement. Sa main pâle attrapa l'objet pour l'inspecter en silence, précautionneusement. Ses yeux parcourir longuement l'étiquette ainsi que l'apparence et elle comprit bien vite qu'il s'agissait d'une vieille boîte de conserve de haricots verts.

Elle soupira, agacée cette fois.

 **« T'es vraiment un gamin Roan,** dit-elle un peu plus fort qu'auparavant. **Sérieusement ? Tu pensais vraiment m'effrayer en faisant ça ? C'est pas possible… tu ne changeras jamais… »**

Reposant un peu lourdement la boîte de haricots sur le comptoir, elle prit le temps de se calmer afin de ne pas insulter avec un peu plus de ferveur son jumeau.

 **« Allez, sort de ta cachette, on s'en va. »**

Sa voix rauque d'un agacement sourd résonna de nouveau entre les quatre murs de l'accueil, n'obtenant aucune nouvelle réponse.

 **« Roan !** S'exclama Lexa. **Grouille-toi, je vais pas t'attendre deux heures ! »**

Aucune parole.

Cette fois, la brunette était complètement agacée et son pied ne pouvait que tapoter le sol, frénétiquement. Elle détestait par-dessus tout se faire passer pour une idiote devant son frère, bien sûr, cette impression avait disparue quand elle avait fait la fierté de sa famille avec ses bonnes notes et son talent inné pour le chant, mais maintenant, alors qu'elle avait l'impression de retomber dans les vieux pièges de Roan pour l'effrayait, elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de se trouver idiote.

Et l'atmosphère auparavant léger, semblait devenir de plus en plus pesant, ne faisant qu'attiser sa colère.

 **« Roan ! »** s'exclama-t-elle, encore un peu plus fort.

Elle passa une main moite sur sa nuque pour tentait de se calmer, mais rien ne fonctionnait et elle ne pouvait qu'espérer le voir apparaître, crier de peur, et enfin, retomber dans le calme une bonne fois pour toute.

Un deuxième claquement attira son attention. Alors elle souffla pour ne pas crier, et se pencha un peu sur sa droite, se préparant mentalement à apercevoir la silhouette de son frère lui préparant un mauvais coup. Elle aurait fait semblant d'avoir peur, aurait posé une main fébrile sur sa poitrine et l'aurait ensuite frappé à l'épaule avant de ricaner. Alors oui, elle vit bien la silhouette de son frère, cachée de sa vue derrière l'un des rayons. Mais elle était partiellement assombrie par l'ombre d'une porte en bois minable, qui se mit à grincer avec force. Elle s'ouvrait, trop lentement au goût de Lexa qui ne put s'empêcher de déglutir tout en reculant d'un pas. Elle le souhaitait assuré mais celui-ci ressortait simplement apeuré.

 **« Roan ? »** Cette fois, elle n'avait pas haussé le ton, elle avait simplement appelé son frère, avec douceur et innocence.

Comme quand ils étaient jeunes, dans la maison familiale.

Il ne répondit pas, mais elle le vit qui refermait la porte afin de la laisser entrouverte. Il tenait une sorte de bocal dans ses mains. Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ?** Demanda-t-elle un peu trop bas car elle pensa qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. **Et puis je ne pense pas qu'on soit autorisés à entrer dans cette pièce…**

 **\- J'ai trouvé un truc soeurette,** la concernée soupira, énervée. Il ne l'écoutait pas.

 **\- Si c'est encore une de tes blagues pourries, je te préviens que-**

 **\- Regarde ! »** sans la laisser finir, il lui présenta le bocal, souriant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Lexa hoqueta de surprise avant de reculer d'un autre pas, percutant un peu fortement le bois du comptoir. Elle eut pendant une affreuse seconde l'impression de succomber à un arrêt cardiaque. _Bon sang !_

 **« Bordel !** Elle détourna les yeux, préférant fixer la radio. **C'est dégueulasse ! Où est-ce que t'as trouvé ça !**

 **\- T'as vue ? C'est hyper réaliste !** Roan sautillait presque de joie face à sa découverte. **Tu penses qu'ils ont fait comment pour le mettre dedans ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien…** marmonna l'autre, toujours aussi dégoûtée.

 **\- Je pensais pas qu'il y avait ce genre de serpent dans ce désert,** continua Roan, n'ayant même pas entendu la réponse de sa sœur.

 **\- Ça pue la mort ce truc…**

\- **En tout cas, il est vachement bien conservé quand même, regarde,** il lui mit le bocal sous le nez, l'obligeant presque à respirer l'odeur nauséabonde qui filtrait par le couvercle pourtant fermé.

 **\- J'ai pas vraiment envie de regarder ce- ce truc Roan !** Elle poussa d'un geste emplit de dégoût le bocal et s'écarta suffisamment pour se retrouver à côté de son frère.

 **\- Je me demande comment ils l'ont tué…**

\- **Si tu n'étais pas mon frère, j'appellerais les flics, bordel, t'es carrément flippant !**

 **\- Rho, ça va…** fit le garçon en levant les yeux au ciel et en posant l'objet sur le comptoir. **J'ai le droit d'apprécier la vision d'une bête magnifiquement bien conservée !**

 **\- Ouais,** grommela Lexa, tout en reprenant son calme. **C'est bien ce que je disais, t'es un grand malade mon pauvre. »**

Le garçon haussa simplement les épaules avant de reposer son regard sur le bocal.

 **« Va reposer ça tout de suite ! J'ai pas envie d'avoir des ennuis à cause de toi… »** s'insurgeait encore la voix de la plus petite.

Le liquide qui entourait le corps fin de l'animal était d'une couleur verdâtre et empêchait à certain endroit le passage de la lumière. Le cerveau de Lexa enregistra sagement ce corps, fin, hideux, maigre à en pâlir et suintant. Le reptile en lui-même n'était pas d'une taille impressionnante, mais ses écailles aussi noires que de l'encre ne pouvait que l'effrayer un peu plus. De minuscule dents pointues ressortaient, aiguisées, de la gueule entrouverte de l'animal, une mâchoire – si on pouvait appelez ça comme cela – difforme et surtout, effrayante à ses yeux.

Mais c'est bien une trace au fer rouge que les yeux globuleux et blanchâtre du reptile laissèrent dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Elle avait considérablement reculée, contrairement à son frère qui avait presque collé son œil droit sur le verre pour pouvoir correctement observer le serpent.

Cela en était presque morbide vu de loin.

Lexa se fit violence pour ne pas balancer ce bocal immonde à l'extérieur de la pièce.

 **« Je t'en prie, Roan, va reposer cette horreur où tu l'as trouvée,** lui dit-elle enfin, déglutissant.

 **\- Tiens, tiens, tiens…** sourit narquoisement le concerné. **On dirait bien que tu as peur d'un pauvre petit bocal.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas peur !** S'empressa de répliquer Lexa en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, mais son ton excessivement aigue ne manqua pas de prouver le contraire.

 **\- Alors pourquoi tu n'oses même pas le regarder ?**

 **\- Parce-que…**

 **\- Parce-que tu as peur du… serpent, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Le garçon fit un pas en avant, fanfaronnant, faisant passer l'objet d'une main à l'autre adroitement, comme si il ne s'agissait que d'un vieux ballon de basket.

 **« Roan, arrête-ça tout de suite ! »** Le supplia presque l'autre.

Il était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa sœur, et il continuait de s'amuser avec le bocal. Lexa retenait tant bien que mal ses tremblements, l'agitation soudain de son corps contrastait étrangement avec le calme olympien de son frère, toujours amusé. Il n'était pas assez proche de la jeune femme pour entendre son coeur se comprimer avec force, il ne pouvait que discerner les paupières frémissantes.

Lexa recula alors d'un pas, cédant sous le regard de Roan. Elle souhaitait installer le plus de distance possible entre l'horreur en décomposition du bocal et son cerveau essoufflé.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au garçon pour afficher un sourire narquois et s'évaporer en direction de l'arrière de la _boutique_. Ses pas s'éloignant, la brunette ne put s'empêcher d'expirer un souffle longtemps retenu.

Il allait en entendre parler.

Et c'est sans prévenir qu'une nouvelle fois, le propriétaire fit son apparition, souriant continuellement dans le dos de la jeune femme qui ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

 **« Veuillez m'excuser pour mon retard, je faisais le plein. »**

De nouveau, elle sursauta en faisant volte-face.

Une petite voix lui insuffla la pensée suivante, comme lointaine : _faite qu'il ne se rende compte de rien._

 **« Je vous ai fait peur ? »** questionna-t-il en contournant le comptoir.

Un mouvement rapide de tête de gauche à droite lui répondit.

 **« Bien…** marmonna-t-il en fouillant dans un meuble pour en sortir un nouveau stylo. **Alors, ce serait pour faire le plein vous aussi ?**

 **\- Euh…** reprenant un peu contenance, la jeune femme s'éclaircit la gorge. **Oui, et pour prendre une chambre pour la nuit aussi… s'il-vous-plaît. »**

Le barbu acquiesça lentement en se retournant pour fixer le tableau en liège. Lexa s'efforça de retrouver un semblant de clarté dans ces gestes et posa fébrilement ses mains sur le bois froid du comptoir. Ce froid s'incrusta avec douceur sous son épiderme et la calma. Seulement, dans son dos, un grincement la crispa encore un peu plus. Elle implorait presque les Dieux de faire taire ces sons si désagréables et qui résonnaient si fortement à ses oreilles. Ses prières étaient peut-être entendues, car devant elle, le barbu ne sembla pas faire attention au raffut que Roan provoquait.

Elle avait peur secrètement.

 _Pourvue qu'il se dépêche sans rien casser…_ implora encore une voix la petite voix. Elle ne pouvait qu'acquiescer en silence.

 **« J'ai faim. »** la voix grave de Roan accompagna son geste.

Elle sursauta pour la troisième fois en l'espace de quinze minutes, fusillant son frère du regard. Au moins, il avait fait vite… Un paquet de chips avait alors prit place sur le bois en compagnie de deux barres de céréales aux chocolats. Elle retenu avec difficulté un coup à l'encontre de son voisin.

Elle était juste fatiguée, ouais… juste fatiguée.

 **« Eh voilà mademoiselle, une chambre pour la nuit,** le barbu jaugea rapidement Roan du regard. **Bonsoir jeune homme.**

 **\- Salut,** marmonna le concerné prenant un coup de coude discret de la part de sa sœur par rapport à son impolitesse et son vacarme précèdent.

 **\- Combien ça fera ?** Reprit celle-ci en sortant son porte-monnaie de sa poche de jean.

 **\- Vous êtes deux pour une nuit ça vous fera trente dollars, plus le plein qui vous coûtera quarante dollars, et n'oublions pas les chips et les deux barres de céréales…** il tapa sur des touches de sa machine avant de reprendre : **ça vous fera un total de soixante-quinze dollars mademoiselle. »**

La jeune femme farfouilla dans son porte-monnaie quelques instant avant d'en sortir des billets qu'elle tandis avec difficulté à l'homme. À ses côtés, le brun pensa qu'elle aurait quand même pu le dépanner de deux trois dollars la semaine dernière… cela lui aurait éviter de finir enfermé pour les grandes vacances.

 **« Merci,** dit celui-ci avant de reprendre. **Eh bien, c'est la première fois que je vois autant de jeunes dans cet hôtel.**

 **\- Ça doit vous changer des vieux fermiers du coin,** rigola Roan avant de se prendre un deuxième coup dans les côtes.

 **\- C'est pas faux ce que vous dites,** ricana cependant le barbu. **Vous venez faire quoi par ici d'ailleurs, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?**

 **\- On veut juste rejoindre Glenwood, on a de la famille là-bas,** la vitesse à laquelle avait répondu Lexa fit hausser un sourcil moqueur à son frère qui attrapa les aliments.

 **\- Ouais, notre grand-mère habite là-bas,** rajouta-il finalement.

 **\- D'accord, eh bien bonne route à vous si je ne vous revois pas d'ici demain matin. »**

Les deux jeunes acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement avant de sortir, souriant et soupirant d'aise en sentant se glisser une légère brise dans leur dos. Lexa avança d'un pas certain en direction de l'escalier en métal qui menait au second étages et jeta un rapide regard au numéro de leur chambre. Roan lui, préférait profiter encore un peu de la chaleur qui l'entourait.

 **« Chambre numéro six »** marmonna la jumelle tout en grimpant la première marche.

L'autre ne répondit rien et suivit simplement sa soeur, faisant bien attention à ne pas laisser tomber le paquet de chips qui faisait par instant un bruit infernal quand celui-ci le laissait glisser entre ses doigts moites.

 **« Je me demande quand même comment ce mec à fait pour tuer ce serpent…** sa réflexion fit frisonner Lexa.

 **\- Arrête avec cette histoire je t'en prie…**

 **\- Mais…** continua tout de même le garçon. **Y'a pas de cobra dans ce désert…**

 **\- Oui bah peut-être qu'il l'a tué lors d'une partie de- de chasse dans un autre désert, j'en sais rien moi,** s'empressa de reprendre Lexa tout en cherchant leur chambre du regard.

 **\- Le cobra est une espèce qui ne vit qu'en Asie ou en Afrique,** l'informa Roan, très sérieux.

 **\- Depuis quand t'es un expert en reptiles ?**

 **\- Depuis toujours soeurette, j'adore les reptiles. Maman n'a jamais voulut m'en acheter et papa… bah je lui ai jamais vraiment demandé. »** Le garçon se stoppa derrière sa sœur, attendant patiemment qu'elle ouvre la porte.

Cette satanée porte semblait bien résistante face aux assauts de Lexa, mais finit par céder dans un long claquement qui ne fit même par réagir Roan, toujours en pleine réflexion.

 **« Tu aurais dû me le dire, j'aurais pu essayer de la convaincre de t'en acheter un,** reprit la brunette.

 **\- Je pouvais pas te le demander,**

 **\- Et pourquoi ça ?**

 **\- Parce-que t'a toujours eu peur des serpents et autres bêtes rampantes… Même les insectes t'insupportes. »**

Elle ne répondit rien et appuya simplement sur l'interrupteur principal qui leur dévoila une pièce où deux lits séparés prenaient place. Une autre porte devait sûrement mener à la salle de bain. L'endroit était beaucoup plus entretenu qu'à l'extérieur et la jeune femme laissa passer un soupir satisfait d'entre ses lèvres.

 **« Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais mes phobies,** déclara enfin la brunette en allant s'étaler sur l'un des deux lits, vérifiant ainsi qu'aucun corps étrangers ne l'habitait.

 **\- Je ne suis pas un frère aussi médiocre que tu ne semble le penser. »**

Lexa surprise, ne put rien dire d'autre qu'un '' _ouais_ ''. Le garçon lui, de son côté, s'était à son tour étalé sur son lit et avait ouvert le paquet de chips.

 **« D'ailleurs…** son ton s'était fait soudain curieux. **Il y avait quoi d'autre dans, enfin, derrière la porte en bois ?**

 **\- Des tas d'autres bocaux en tout genre, mais c'est celui-là qui m'intéresser…** lança Roan tout en laissant quelques miettes s'étaler sur la couette.

 **\- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine,** grommela sa sœur.

 **\- Ouais, excuse,** il avala bruyamment sa bouchée. **N'empêche, c'est carrément flippant comme genre de collection.**

 **\- Y'a pas plus flippant,** confirma Lexa.

 **\- Si…** répliqua sûr de lui Roan.

 **\- Ah ouais, et quoi par exemple ?**

 **\- La robe que maman portait quand il y avait des invités _important_ à la maison, tu t'en souviens ?**

 **\- Oh que oui je m'en souviens !** Affirma sa voisine en souriant. **Elle la portait seulement parce que papa l'appréciait et qu'il la lui avait achetée pour leur anniversaire de mariage… »**

Les deux jeunes rigolèrent quelques secondes quant à ce souvenir avant de retomber dans un mutisme agréable, seulement brisé par les craquements des chips.

 **« J'ai oublié de prendre nos affaires pour la nuit dans la voiture…** chuchota brusquement Lexa en se relevant, déterminée peut-être. **Je vais le chercher vite fais, et attention, une seule connerie et tu peux être certain que je te laisse continuait la route tout seul sans moyen de transport et-**

 **\- Oui oui bon, je vais pas foutre le feu aux lits non plus,** la coupa-t-il. **Allez, va tranquille et ne te retourne pas !**

 **\- Oh la ferme… »**

Un léger grognement résonna quelques secondes avant que la porte n'émette un nouveau claquement.

Notons au passage que Roan n'était pas le seul à avoir faim, car non loin de la chambre numéro six, ce trouvait le second groupe de jeunes. Chambre neuf, la plus éloignée des escaliers et la plus petite aussi. Mais ce détail ne semblait pas déranger Aden qui, gourmand, entama son deuxième sandwich sous le regard médusé de sa petite-sœur.

 **« Il ne nous reste que trois sandwichs pour demain et je te signale qu'on doit aussi faire une pause '' pique-nique '' le midi…**

 **\- Oui je sais…** grogna le blond en mâchouillant. **Mais je mangerais moins, c'est tout.**

 **\- Ouais, si tu le dis. »**

La cadette lui tourna le dos afin d'attraper son sac à dos. Le garçon l'avait maladroitement déposé près de la table de chevet là où gisait une vieille lampe. Clarke se demanda pendant un instant si elle fonctionnait encore, puis, elle détourna le regard pour ouvrir à la volée son sac. Elle peina à trouver son chargeur mais finit par le découvrir, ensevelit sous sa veste en cuir. Elle grogna une légère insulte en direction de son frère quand elle aperçu son paquet de clope à moitié écrasé dans le fond.

Elle brancha avec un peu de force le chargeur dans la prise électrique. La peur de voir disjoncter toute les lampes du motel s'insinua discrètement dans son cerveau, mais par chance, rien de tout ça ne se passa et elle put mettre à charger son portable sans grands soucis.

 **« Tu as pris nos affaires de toilettes au fait ?** Lança-t-elle en se relevant d'un bond.

 **\- Elles sont dans ton sac, non ?** Répondit l'autre, la bouche pleine.

 **\- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine Aden !** Répliqua Clarke, dégoûtée en apercevant les miettes et autres parasites emplir la bouche du garçon. **Et non, elles ne sont pas dans mon sac, j'avais pas assez de place pour tout mettre. Je te les avais filées avant qu'on parte. »**

Aden fronça les sourcils et finit de mâcher avant de reprendre la parole sous le regard amusé de sa sœur. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait se moquer de lui, elle avait bien le droit d'en profiter un peu.

 **« Je les ai mise dans un des sacs pour le camping, je crois…**

 **\- Tu crois ou t'es sûr ?**

 **\- J'en suis sûr,** affirma le garçon en engloutissant la fin de son repas.

 **\- Génial… »**

Clarke, fatiguée par la route n'avait qu'une hâte : dormir et se laver les dents. Le goût pâteux qui régnait sur son palet commençait à la dégoûter.

 **« Tu peux aller le chercher pendant que je prends une douche ?** Finit-elle par dire, lançant un regard mielleux à souhait en direction de son frère.

 **\- J'ai besoin de prendre une douche aussi,**

 **\- Oui, mais après moi,** répliqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil hautain.

 **\- Non, maintenant. »**

Un combat de regard débuta inconsciemment entre le frère et la sœur, mais ce qu'avait oublié la plus jeune était que le garçon ne ratait jamais une occasion de la taquiner. Alors, dans un mouvement aussi soudain que brutal, Aden se leva et fonça s'enfermer dans la salle de bain précaire. L'autre n'ayant pas réellement réagit, ne pouvait qu'observer la porte, fermée.

 **« Aden, sérieusement… Jsuis crevée,** s'exclama-t-elle suffisamment fort pour que l'autre puisse entendre.

 **\- Et moi j'ai conduit et j'ai été chercher les clés, c'est à ton tour de te bouger ! »**

Clarke ne put rien répliquer de plus concret et finit par se lever, dépitée de devoir sortir dehors.

Elle prit soin de bien soupirer en passant devant la porte de la salle de bain, mais ce son fut étouffé par le jet d'eau. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle se retenu de lui rappeler qu'il n'y avait pas de shampoing ainsi que de gel douche, m'enfin bon...

Avant de sortir, elle eut une seconde d'hésitation, fixant son sac à dos rouge du coin de l'oeil.

Elle avait envie de fumer depuis leur départ de Denvers, mais la présence de son frère la contraignait terriblement dans son addiction. Alors maintenant qu'il était sous la douche, elle pouvait en profiter, il ne lui faudrait qu'une minute voir deux pour tirer quelques taffes. Elle aurait un peu de temps pour elle aussi au passage, ce qui n'était pas à négliger avant le lendemain et le week-end pro '' camping '' qui s'annonçait…

 ** _Alors, que doit faire Clarke, prendre son paquet de cigarette ainsi que son briquet ou simplement sortir de la chambre ? ( Ce choix n'est pas le plus crucial de toute l'histoire mais il reste tout de même important ). C'est à vous de jouer ;)_**


	5. Partie V, Juke Box Hero

_**Hey!  
**_

 _ **Bien, alors voici enfin la partie V ( j'espère toujours qu'elle vous plaira autant que les précédentes parties :) ). J'ai quelque peu changer mon style d'écriture même si ça ne se voit presque pas. J'ai surtout essayé de rendre le récit plus fluide et les personnages plus intéressants. Enfin bref. Je tenais aussi encore une fois à vous remerciez de suivre cette histoire et de participer activement. C'est vraiment cool de voir que le concept fonctionne correctement. Concept qui est le même que les livres dont vous êtes les héros, effectivement ( j'adorais ce genre de livres qui sortaient un peu du lot ) Breffffff.  
**_

 _ **Bien, alors passons au choix. Je vous avais posé la question suivante : Clarke devait-elle sortir avec ou sans ses clopes ?**_

 _ **Bon, bon, bon... Pour le coup vous ne m'avez pas facilité les choses mais c'est pas grave, c'était le but de cette histoire :) Donc il y avait une égalité parfaite. Alors que faire ? Eh bien j'ai décidé de prendre en compte la première réponse qui avait été donnée, ainsi que de créer un prochain choix qui reprendra ( avec un autre objet ) le même principe. Comme cela, si vous n'aviez pas voté pour prendre les cigarettes eh bien vous allez pouvoir vous rattraper dans les prochains chapitres... J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour le coup dîte moi si cela vous convient ou si vous préférez faire d'une autre manière :)  
**_

 _ **Donc encore une fois merci à vous et merci aussi aux guests :)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et comme toujours, on se retrouve en bas.**_

* * *

 _ **\- In Too Deep, Partie V, Juke Box Hero :**_

Jamais elle ne se l'avouerait, jamais elle ne le dirait à haute voix, et au grand Dieu jamais elle ne le ferait savoir à son frère. Non, jamais elle ne lui révélerait qu'en vérité, elle était quelqu'un que l'on pouvait communément nommer comme étant maniaque. Elle aimait quand ce qui l'entourait été bien rangé. Elle aimait quand ses cours étaient correctement placés par ordre de couleur dans son classeur bleu. Elle aimait quand la fumée de ses cigarettes finissait par s'évaporer dispersement au-dessus de son visage sans jamais s'estomper lâchement. Elle appréciait toutes ces choses sans jamais les réaliser.

Sa chambre terminait toujours dans un bordel dit '' travaillé ''.

Ses feuilles de cours finissaient toujours par voler dans le fond de son sac à dos rouge et pourrissaient dans un silence froissé jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

La fameuse fumée de ses cigarettes ne suivait jamais le chemin qu'elle lui ordonnait de prendre et s'envolait dans le mauvais sens.

Alors quand elle prenait le temps de réfléchir à sa maniaquerie invisible, elle comprenait qu'elle détestait autant ce trait de caractère qu'elle l'appréciait. Parfois elle se disait qu'elle était un peu folle voire tarée, puis elle se rappelait le bruit que l'aspirateur de sa mère produisait le dimanche matin aux alentours de huit heures et elle assimilait le fait qu'il y avait toujours bien pire qu'elle dans ce genre de cas.

Mais perdu au milieu de nulle part, il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire qu'elle, c'était impossible. Enfin c'était ce que Clarke pensait. Puis la chevelure brune d'une autre femme avait cassé son observation vague du désert. L'intrus serrait avec force une sorte de sac à dos dans ses bras, collé à sa poitrine, et elle lui souriait avec une timidité quelque peu flippante. Clarke se demanda comment elle avait fait pour ne pas l'avoir aperçue quand elle était descendue pour venir chercher ses affaires.

Alors, tirant sa dernière taffe, elle tenta de recracher sa fumée dans sa direction, préférant se cacher derrière un écran de fumée plutôt que de faire une présentation de sa personne hasardeuse et pitoyable. Elle n'aimait pas parler aux gens quels ne connaissaient pas, enfin, elle n'aimait tout simplement pas parler en temps '' normal ''. Mais comme toujours, sa maniaquerie invisible se moqua de sa tentative en faisant tournoyer la fumée près de son œil droit.

L'infiltration fut aussi soudaine que stupide.

Elle cligna péniblement de l'oeil, refoulant une montée de larmes amères et moqueuses. _Fais chier !_ Pensa-t-elle suffisamment fort pour que la nouvelle se retienne de rire en détournant le regard. Clarke détestait sincèrement rencontrer d'autres personnes.

 **« Est-ce que ça va ? »** s'inquiéta finalement l'inconnue.

Clarke manqua de grommeler une insulte et se contenta d'hocher vivement la tête. Il ne manquait plus que l'autre la prenne en pitié pour ajouter à sa situation des allures de vieille comédie américaine ratée. S'essuyant le dessous de l'oeil d'un coup de main vif et pressé, la blonde finit par observer la jeune qui lui faisait toujours face avec ce même sourire timide collé au visage.

Elle devait avoir son âge, à peu près.

Elle n'aimait pas ne rien connaître des gens, alors elle appréciait l'idée de pouvoir se faire un avis d'une personne simplement en l'étudiant. Alors c'est ce qu'elle fit sans grande délicatesse. La brunette qui se tenait droite comme un i possédait un corps svelte qui aurait très bien pu faire germer une certaine jalousie dans l'esprit de Clarke, si celle-ci n'avait pas été trop concentrée à observer ses longues jambes que son short en jean rendait encore plus effilées. Dans la pénombre qui régnait, elle ne pouvait cependant pas discerner correctement la couleur de cette peau ainsi découverte. Alors son regard grimpa pour se stopper sur les mains fines plaquées sur le sac à dos. Remarquant sans grande difficulté la manucure parfaite de la jeune femme ainsi que la maigreur de cette main, la blonde se dit qu'elle devait sûrement faire du piano dans son temps libre.

Remontant enfin au centre de toutes les interactions, Clarke eut le droit de recevoir un sourire un peu plus imposant laissant à découvert une dentition parfaite. Elle n'osait pas se l'avouer, mais elle finit par être un peu désemparée en croisant le regard détachée que la brunette souhaitait encrer dans le sien.

Le seul éclairage disponible était le panneau au néons poisseux disposait à quelque mètres d'elles ainsi que les vieilles lampes jaunâtres disposées contre les murs. Lampes qui n'éclairaient pas pu loin que le mur…

Mais, même avec l'aide d'un éclairage aussi pauvre, Clarke n'arrivait pas à totalement percevoir la couleur des iris de l'autre. Leur teinte, vue par les yeux fatigués de la blonde, semblait osciller entre le vert émeraude et l'agatite scintillant. En tout cas, la seule certitude qu'elle avait le droit de posséder en cet instant, était qu'elle n'avait jamais aperçue des yeux aussi enclins à la joie et au bonheur.

 **« Je m'appelle Lexa,** se présenta la brunette en tendant maladroitement sa main. **Je suis avec mon frère Roan. Je suis ravie de découvrir notre voisine pour la soirée,** son ton polie surpris Clarke qui finit par la saluer.

 **\- Moi c'est Clarke et je suis aussi avec mon frère, Aden. »**

Le ton qu'elle avait souhaité employer ne ressemblait en aucun point à celui qu'elle avait finalement utilisé. La ligne qui séparait l'énervement et l'agacement semblait encore plus fine qu'auparavant.

 **« Ce n'est pas très bon pour la santé de fumer tu sais ? Tu devrais prendre un chewing-gum à la place,** ajouta dans un souffle timide Lexa, ne dérangeant pas à ses habitudes un peu trop envahissante de prévention.

 **\- Je le sais,** répliqua sèchement l'autre. **Merci du conseil. »**

Puis, elle retira sa main avec fermeté, ne laissant pas le temps à Lexa d'assimiler la froideur qui régnait dans le timbre suave de son interlocutrice.

 **« Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ?** Questionna-t-elle tout de même, se reprenant légèrement et se disant qu'il ne fallait jamais juger une personne sur son caractère.

 **\- Non. »**

La réponse aussi rapide que floue de la blonde lui fit presque changer d'avis.

De son côté, Clarke s'en fichait un peu du ton qu'elle employait avec cette Lexa. Déjà qu'elle avait été forcée à participer à cette sortie camping en compagnie de Aden, elle n'allait pas non plus être obligée de se faire des amies dans un motel paumé au fin fond du désert. Et elle ne la connaissait pas, elle pouvait juste dire avec plus ou moins de certitude que la jeune femme jouait du piano.

Ouvrant le coffre de la voiture avec vivacité, elle pensa brièvement qu'elle appréciait le piano avant…

 _Clarke avait toujours adorait observé d'un œil expert ses doigts remuaient avec aisance sur les touches blanches et noires du piano. Les notes emplissaient l'espace autour d'elle d'une mélodie suave, hypnotisante et terriblement apaisante. C'était comme si les minutes qui s'écoulaient faisait partie d'une autre dimension, à part, loin de tout ce qui l'entourait et l'étouffait au quotidien. Il lui avait fallu moins de quatre ans pour apprendre à jouer de cet instrument avec une perfection remarquable, c'était une sorte de prodige discrète qui restait dans son coin, sans jamais oser partager son talent._

 _Mais au fond de cette vieille salle de musique piteuse, en cet instant, elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas l'avoir partager ce talent improbable. Cela lui aurait peut-être permis d'obtenir une place dans une école spécialisée ou une connerie dans le genre. Cela lui aurait sûrement évitée de rester prisonnière de son établissement de secteur._

 _Elle essaya de se mettre un peu plus à l'aise sur son tabouret. C'était impossible alors elle se concentra simplement sur l'enchaînement de touches auquel elle devait procéder. Mais il n'y avait pas que la mélodie du piano qui emplissait son esprit, il y avait aussi cette fichue voix au ton grinçant, dans son dos. Elle murmurait souvent des choses, parfois dures parfois gentilles, compatissantes presque. Aujourd'hui, elle lui susurrait quelques maladresses pour la déconcentrer, et ça fonctionnait à merveilles._

 _L'estomac de la blonde se contracta à cette constatation._

 _« **La ferme…** marmonna-t-elle à la voix. **La ferme, pas maintenant.** »_

 _La blonde rata une note et cligna des yeux pour essayer d'ignorer la crampe qui se manifestait avec ardeur dans son estomac. Elle avait finit par s'y habituer mais le mélange de cette douleur avec la brûlure dans son dos la fit grimacer._

 _Elle avait tellement peur que ses parents ne comprenne ce qui n'allait pas._

 _Et dans son dos, il y avait toujours eu quelque-chose de pire, de bien plus terrible. Personne n'étaient au courant à part son frère, sa mère et son père. Elle avait peur d'être découverte._

 _Horrible._

 _ **« Hein ?** **Non, dis moi que tu rigoles Clarkie… Me dis pas sérieusement que tu envisages de te mettre en couple avec le noiche' ? »** la blonde se rappelait encore le semblant d'effroi qui avait traversé le visage de Raven._

 _Clarke s'était sentie mal à l'aise à l'entente de ce surnom et avait simplement rigolé._

 _ **« Pourquoi pas ?** Avait-elle dit. **Et puis il est assez populaire dans le lycée, ça pourrait nous faire monter les échelons comme tu le dis. »**_

 _Raven avait haussée les épaules pour ensuite la pousser dans la salle de mathématiques._

 _Clarke regretta le transfert de sa meilleure-amie dans un autre lycée et elle regrettait aussi de ne pas avoir demandé à Monty de sortir avec elle, au moins, elle aurait eut une couverture pour un petit moment. Ouais, elle regrettait des choses et sa petite voix ne se cachait pas pour le lui rappeler chaque jour de sa misérable existence._

 _Elle détestait le piano à présent._

 **« Tu as besoins d'aide ? »** la voix sûre de Lexa la ramena sur Terre et Clarke farfouilla dans un autre sac.

Mais où son frère avait bien pu balancer leurs affaires de toilettes ! Rha, elle aurait aimée qu'il soit un peu plus maniaque lui aussi… enfin dans le bon sens du terme cette fois.

 **« Non merci, ça ira, je peux me débrouiller. »** grommela-t-elle.

Déchirant presque la toile de tente posée à quelques centimètres d'un des sacs, elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres. Se redressant en vitesse, elle referma le coffre dans un bruit sourd qui fit sursauter Lexa, encore dans son dos.

 **« Vous venez d'où ?** La question paraissait bien banal aux yeux de la blonde qui fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

 **\- Denvers,**

 **\- Nous aussi !** L'enthousiasme soudain de la brunette effraya l'autre.

\- **Cool. »**

Et c'était sans un regard de politesse ou encore un signe de salutation, que la blonde se décida à retourner dans sa chambre. Elle monta les escaliers avec une nonchalance feinte, comme si toute la conversation qu'elles venaient d'avoir n'avait jamais eu lieu. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler cela une conversation.

De son côté, en bas, Lexa ne pu rien faire d'autre que de s'insurger mentalement de l'impolitesse ainsi que du manque offensant d'éducation de la blonde. Elle préféra d'ailleurs ne rien dire quant au briquet qui s'était faufilé de la poche de jean de sa propriétaire pour chuter près de ses chaussures. Non. Elle ne dit rien, le ramassa, et continua simplement de la fixer, le regard soudain assombri et une moue sceptique qui représentait à la perfection la divergence de ses soi-disant qualités.

Et elle pensa qu'elle n'était pas douée pour cela.

Se faire des amis était une qualité très recherchée et prisée chez les jeunes de son lycée. Plus ils étaient sociables, plus ils faisaient des rencontres et créés des liens solides. Mais elle, elle n'avait jamais compris ce mécanisme. Apercevant la silhouette de la blonde disparaître derrière la porte de la chambre neuf, Lexa pensa que peut-être, si elles avaient été dans le même lycée, elles auraient pu être amies.

Car il semblait bien que les deux jeunes femmes possédait le même soucis.

Octavia était venu lui parler en première près du hall d'entrée. Il en était de même pour Finn ou encore Maya. Lincoln aussi avait fait le premier pas, la surprenant au passage. Mais jamais Lexa n'avait osé prendre la parole en première dans ce genre de contexte. La peur de se faire rejeter peut-être, elle n'en était pas encore certaine. Pourquoi les autres lui parler d'ailleurs ? C'est vrai, elle n'était pas la plus jolie fille du bahut, elle ne possédait aucun talent pour un sport quelconque, elle n'était pas douée pour tenir des conversations intéressantes… Non, vraiment, elle se demandait en quoi elle semblait si exceptionnelle aux yeux des gens qui l'entouraient.

De son point de vu aussi restreint que positif – parfois -, elle comprenait que son frère gagnait cette manche avec agilité. Lui il allait à l'avant, il se jouait même, à l'aide de joutes verbales magistralement orchestrées, des conversations parfois stupides des autres. Lui il était quelqu'un que l'on disait sociable. Elle, eh bien elle était plus quelqu'un que l'on disait gentille, attractive ( selon son petit-ami ) et sympathique. Oui, elle possédait ce visage sympathique qui attirait les autres et leurs faisaient croire qu'elle était sociable alors qu'en vérité, elle n'avait jamais compris le fonctionnement de ce mécanisme.

Et la vision de sa nouvelle connaissance fuyant à tout prix leur conversation la conforta dans ses pensées : Lexa n'était pas faite pour se créer elle-même des amies, elle ne pouvait que les tolérer et les accepter.

Et ce n'était pas le visage de son frère endormi qui allait lui prouver le contraire.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas passer plus de deux heures à chercher des affaires de rechanges ainsi qu'une trousse de toilette… Puis, comme frappée mentalement, elle se rappela que le garçon n'avait jamais connu de grande difficultés quand il s'agissait de s'endormir n'importe où et n'importe comment en un temps record. Les ronflements de ce dernier ne firent qu'accentuer cette idée alors qu'elle partait se changer dans la salle de bain. Elle fit exprès de claquer un peu trop fort la porte dans son dos, souhaitant se venger de son frère, mais celui-ci ne sembla même pas déranger dans son sommeil et ne pu que lui donner un ronflement un peu plus puissant qu'auparavant. Cela la désespéra un instant avant que la contemplation des lieux ne vienne la distraire. Ses yeux s'attardèrent imperceptiblement sur le minuscule crucifix accroché au-dessus du miroir avant de glisser sur le rebord du lavabo lui faisant face.

C'était assez… particuliers de trouver ce genre d'objet dans un lieu comme celui-ci, mais elle se dit que ce n'était pas bien grave, que le propriétaire avait juste oublier de le retirer ou encore qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention ou encore qu'il était tout simplement catholique. Donc, soupirant tranquillement, elle ne prêta plus grande attention au crucifix et s'avança d'un pas, déposant sa trousse de toilette sur le rebord blanc-gris du lavabo.

Elle se jaugea du regard un petit moment.

La chaleur ne lui réussissait vraiment pas. Son teint habituellement bronzé laissait place à une couleur plutôt blanchâtre qui ne l'enchantait guère. Ses yeux normalement emplit d'une joie de vivre infernale ne reflétait qu'un vert morne à la limite de l'ambre fatigué et ne parlons même pas de ses cheveux qui, ayant subit un trop plein de vent, avaient fini par se transformer en une crinière indomptable.

Elle soupira encore une fois, farfouillant rapidement dans ses affaires pour en sortir une brosse à dent ainsi qu'un dentifrice. Un regard en direction de la douche et elle attrapa au passage son gel douche et son shampoing. Fixant son reflet une dernière dans les yeux, elle se faufila vers la douche chipant au passage une des serviettes qu'elle avait ramenée.

Deux chambres plus loin ce n'était pas le silence qui régnait en maître mais bien les cris indignés d'un jeune homme.

 **« Clarke !** S'insurgeait le garçon en ramenant le rideau de douche devant son corps. **Tu pourrais éviter de défoncer les portes et surtout prévenir !**

 **\- Je l'aurai fait si tu ne m'avais pas obligée à sortir dehors ! »** répliqua froidement l'autre en lui balançant maladroitement un shampoing.

Elle claqua la porte, ne prêtant guère une grande attention au verrous qu'elle avait littéralement – ou presque – détruit, pour se précipiter en direction de son lit.

 **« Dépêche toi ! »** s'exclama-t-elle, pressant son frère.

Il grommela des paroles inaudibles qui firent sourire la blonde.

Elle s'allongea de tout son long sur le dos, remarquant au passage que ses pieds dépassaient du lit. Elle n'était pas forcément très grande, un mètre soixante quelque-chose à tout casser, et pourtant, pour la première fois de sa vie ses pieds dépassaient du lit. Elle en rigola mentalement quelques instants avant de ramener ses pieds de façon à ne plus sentir le vide sous elle, une peur enfantine l'encerclant stupidement. Elle se prit alors d'admiration pour le plafond.

Des tâches d'humidités imprégnaient les bords et se répercutaient avec patience sur les murs, dégoulinant presque dans sa direction. Comme-ci le corps bouillant de la jeune femme les attiraient. La blonde continua patiemment son analyse, ne faisant pas attention à l'eau qui s'était arrêtée. Ces taches brunâtres s'apparentaient presque à des mares visqueuses et les étranges schémas qui les reliaient entre elles lui renvoyèrent l'idée que non, elles n'étaient pas attirées par son corps mais bien par les autres formes visqueuses. On aurait presque dit que, sous la lumière jaunie des lampes, les flaques coulaient vers leurs voisines.

Bâillant sans grâce, elle se dit que même des flaques stupides avaient besoin d'être en groupe pour être heureuses. Et si l'on suivait cette logique, elle aussi pour être heureuse devait faire partie d'un groupe. Ou du moins, elle devait essayer de s'intégrer à son tour. Mais elle avait fait partie d'une bande avant. Raven, Jasper, Echo, Bryan. C'était son groupe. Puis Raven était partie, suivie de près par Bryan et il ne restait plus que Clarke, Jasper et Echo.

Trois contre tous et surtout contre ces voix qui la hantaient et qui attendaient patiemment, comme en hibernation derrière elle. Cachées des regards indiscrets mais prêtes à lui sauter à la gorge à la moindre occasion. Réaliser que son propre groupe ne vous tolérait pas n'avait pas été une chose facile à avaler pour la blonde, mais elle avait fait avec et s'était tu pour mieux comprendre. En vérité, il n'y avait jamais eu à comprendre.

Car il n'y avait rien à comprendre.

 **« La salle de bain est toute à toi, Princesse »** la moquerie de son frère la sortie de ses songes et elle ne manqua pas du lui lancer une grimace en passant devant lui.

Refermant la porte avec plus de délicatesse, elle prit soin d'étudier rapidement ce qui semblait réellement être une '' salle de bain sans cadavre ''. Comme dans celle de Lexa, un crucifix prônait une aura dérangeante dans la pièce, encerclant sans peine l'esprit fatigué de la blonde. Le regard tombant et la couleur cuivrée dégoulinante, c'était une image plutôt pitoyable qui lui sautait aux yeux, alors à son tour, Clarke baissa le regard un instant.

Elle inspira profondément et s'empêcha de passer une main moite sur les contours que de son cou. Peut-être que la marque avait fini par disparaître, mais son image lui piquait encore les yeux.

Clignant des yeux, elle ne préféra pas stagner sur la silhouette du Christ et se concentra avec une ferveur feinte sur la douche. Un vieux rideau hideux cachait le pommeau et elle pouvait clairement discerner des gouttes d'eau s'écrasait contre le carrelage blanc.

 _Plic, ploc._

Toutes les cinq secondes le même son.

La même vitesse et le même résonnement éclaté.

Clarke aimait les répétitions et elle aimait par-dessus tout quand tout avait un ordre pré-défini, alors ce son bien qu'angoissant pour certain semblait la rassurer et elle ne tarda pas à foncer sous l'eau pour profiter d'un peu de fraîcheur.

Elle avait toujours préférée les hivers glacés aux étés bouillonnants. Tout le contraire de son grand-frère qui ne trouvait jamais rien de mieux à faire que de la traîner à la plage, à la piscine ou encore jouer au basket sous un soleil étouffant près d'un stand de glace. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait elle c'était l'hiver, le froid mordant, les chocolats chauds, le temps libre pour lire, regarder des vieux téléfilms de Noël et porter des Sweat. Beaucoup, beaucoup de Sweat-shirt. Et des vestes bien trop grandes pour elle. Elle adorait l'hiver car elle avait ainsi la possibilité de se fondre dans la masse, de passer inaperçue sans se soucier un seul instant de ce qui sommeillait dans son dos.

Sa main glissa le long de ses côtes et continua son chemin prédéfini jusqu'au début de sa hanche droite. C'était à cet endroit précis que naissaient les voix, mais elles étaient mutiques la plupart du temps, contrairement aux voix qui grandissaient dans le bas de son dos. Elles, elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lui susurrer des paroles déroutantes. Mais les pires, les pestes – comme elle s'amusait à les appeler – se trouvaient juste en-dessous de son épaule droite et parcouraient une bonne moitié de son dos.

Il s'agissait d'un touché étrange, désagréable quand on n'en avait pas pris l'habitude.

On aurait très bien pu comparer cette peau à celle d'un serpent, d'un reptile aux écailles rocailleuses et mordantes. Par endroit c'était un peu plus boursouflé, à d'autre c'était simplement lisse alors qu'à l'opposé ça pouvait devenir des écailles.

Les écailles.

Elle les détestait tellement ces foutues écailles aux voix grinçante de sarcasme et de mélancolie mal fissurées. Ces écailles qui portaient le doux surnom de _cobra_ à cause de leur sifflements incessants et de leur déploiements de violences ou de gentillesses.

Les reptiles étaient peut-être leurs seuls points communs à la blonde de la chambre neuf et à la brunette de la chambre six. L'une les détestait à cause d'un dos en mauvais état et l'autre les détestait à cause d'une phobie lointaine.

 **« Ne me dit pas que je t'ai réveiller Roan ?** Fit mine de s'inquiéter Lexa en découvrant son jumeau farfouiller dans son sac à dos.

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Non, rien…** si il avait relevé le regard, le garçon aurait remarqué la déception qu'affichait le visage de sa sœur. **Tu vas prendre ta douche ?**

 **\- Ouais, et je t'ai laissé une barre de céréale sur ta table de chevet et le paquet de chips est sur mon lit si t'en veux,**

 **\- Quelle gentillesse, tu m'impressionnes ! »**

Elle ricana discrètement.

 **« Oh, et je t'emprunte ton gel douche, j'ai oublié le mien. »**

Le garçon lui lança un sourire Colgate – comme elle avait l'habitude de l'appelait – et il se faufila dans son dos pour s'enfermer à son tour dans la salle de bain.

 **« Je savais que ta gentillesse si soudaine cachait quelque-chose… »** la voix épuisé de la plus petite ne sembla pas parvenir aux oreilles de Roan qui laissait déjà l'eau coulait.

Lexa ne put rien faire d'autre que de soupirer tout en allant retrouver son lit pour la soirée. Sa main se plaqua sans grand intérêt sur la barre de céréale et elle ne prit pas vraiment la peine d'aller récupérer le paquet de chips, elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait plus restait grand-chose à part de minuscules miettes entassées dans un coin.

Le reste de la soirée passa bien vite.

Lexa s'était une nouvelle fois disputer avec son frère, débattant sur le prix que lui avait coûté ce gel douche. Roan lui avait assuré qu'il aller lui en racheter un, elle lui rappela au passage qu'elle allait devoir attendre deux mois et il avait haussé les épaules avant d'aller se coucher, crevé de sa journée trépidante. Elle avait fait pareil de son côté.

De leur côté, les Griffin avaient préférés discuter un peu avant d'aller dormir, sans se disputer pour une fois. Clarke avait fermé la porte de la salle de bain, préférant ne pas dormir le visage face au crucifix. Son frère ronflait et ça l'empêchait littéralement de trouver le sommeil.

Lexa aurait adoré l'idée de ne pas trouver le sommeil à cause des ronflements désagréables de son frère. Enfin, au début elle n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de ces sons disgracieux. Elle avait brièvement pensé que même au salon de l'agriculture, ils n'avaient jamais entendu autant de bruit. Mais elle s'était vite habitué et ne discernait déjà plus la respiration lourde de son jumeau. Mais elle ne dormait toujours pas.

Non.

Quelque-chose l'en empêchait.

Il était bientôt minuit et elle n'osait pas se tourner.

Non.

Elle ne pouvait pas.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être stupide ! Tu te fais encore des films ! »_ s'insurgea-t-elle intérieurement face à son comportement enfantin. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait cette horrible impression d'être épiée et elle n'y pouvait rien.

Elle déglutissait aux moindre ronflements que son frère produisait et tremblait au moindre bruit étranger. Même le froissement de sa couette contre son épiderme la faisait frissonner alors qu'elle mourrait de chaud. _" Mais qu'elle idée aussi de mettre une couette par une chaleur pareille ! "_ elle se parlait à elle-même maintenant...

Puis, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes ou une demi-heure peut-être, elle s'était dit qu'elle était vraiment bête. Alors, déglutissant imperceptiblement, elle s'était retournée de façon à positionner son corps face à la fenêtre. Elle se maudit de ne pas avoir fermer les rideaux car elle crut bien apercevoir une silhouette mais elle pensa encore une fois que son esprit lui jouait des tours. Ouais, c'était son esprit fatigué par la route et rien d'autre.

En est-ce qu'elle en était certaine ?

Pas vraiment, mais elle faisait comme si.

Une autre dizaines de minutes s'égrenèrent et son regard n'avait pas quitté la fenêtre qui donnait sur le désert simplement discernable grâce aux rayons que renvoyait la lune. Elle ne s'était pas retournée, elle n'avait peut-être même pas cligné des yeux et surtout, elle n'avait pas bougée d'un minuscule centimètre. Elle attendait un signe qui accentuerait ces craintes. Quelque-chose, n'importe-quoi… Un papillon de nuit aurait été suffisant pour la pousser à agir.

Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas un gentil petit papillon de nuit qui la poussa à se lever. Ce n'était pas le son claquant d'une porte qui la poussa à attraper sa veste et à enfiler son short. Ce n'était pas non plus la silhouette qui la poussa à s'approcher de la porte. Ou peut-être que si, justement.

Elle jeta un regard en coin au tas que formait le corps de son frère allongé sur sa couette. Il ronflait encore plus fort qu'auparavant et elle aurait maugréer contre lui si seulement elle avait pu enlever de son esprit cette impression d'être épiée.

Sa main qu'elle souhaitait ferme n'était qu'un tremblement incessant sur la poignée. Avant de se lancer dans l'inconnu, elle prit soin de se poser une question : _dois-je réveiller Roan, au cas où… ?_

* * *

 ** _Aller, à vous de jouer comme d'habitude. Selon vous, Lexa doit-elle essayait de réveiller son frère pour qu'il l'accompagne dehors ou doit-elle simplement prendre sur elle pour sortir seule ? Choix complexe mais non sans conséquence comme toujours, choissisez bien et bonne soirée ;)_**


	6. Partie VI, Eyes Shut

**Hey!**

 **Voici enfin la partie VI ! Veuillez sincèrement m'excuser pour mon léger ( long ) retard, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec libre office et j'ai dû réécrire tout le chapitre etc, enfin bref, désolé, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas :)En ce qui concerne le choix précédent ( laisser Lexa sortir seule ou au contraire, réveiller Roan ) vous avez choisis à l'unanimité de laisser Lexa se débrouiller dehors sans son frère, ce qui en soi était le meilleur des choix à faire si vous voulez mon avis ;) Donc nous allons voir ce qu'il va se passer pour elle à présent hehe.**

 **Encore une fois je souhaiterais vous remercier pour les reviews ainsi que votre participation à l'histoire, c'est vraiment cool de voir ce que vous pensez des propositions ainsi que vos argument pour expliquer chacun de vox choix :) Et merci aussi au guest et aux personnes qui suivent et mettent cette histoires en favoris, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir :)**

 **Bien, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture et encore un grand merci ;)**

 **PS : ce chapitre est encore plus long que les anciens mais personnellement j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque-chose, enfin bon, c'est sûrement moi mais n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis :)**

 _ **\- In Too Deep, Partie VI, Eyes Shut :**_

 _ **« Je vois rien…**_

 _ **\- Vérifie bien !**_

 _ **\- Mais je t'assure que je vois rien !**_

 _ **\- C'est parce que t'es myope !**_

 _ **\- Je te signal que le médecin s'était trompé ! »**_

 _Le visage de Roan fit de nouveau son apparition. Un de ses sourcils était relevé, comme mi-moqueur, mi-accusateur. Son cuir chevelu n'était pas aussi long qu'aujourd'hui, et aucun poil ne semblait vouloir faire son apparition sur son menton._

 _Il n'aimait pas les lunettes et détestait par-dessus tout le médecin qui s'était moqué de lui en lui insufflant la pensé qu'il allait devoir en porter pour le restant de ses jours._

 _ **« Je te jure qu'il y avait quelque chose dehors !** Reprit sa sœur en serrant un peu plus fort sa peluche dans ses bras._

 _ **\- Tu as dû rêver c'est tout.**_

 _ **\- Roan, je t'assure qu'il y avait une silhouette là,** elle désigna d'une main tremblante le grand chêne qui dominait le jardin, **juste à côté de l'arbre… Vérifie encore une fois. »**_

 _Le garçon haussa les épaules et secoua le visage avant de se pencher en avant._

 _À l'extérieur la pénombre couvrait l'immense jardin des Wood. L'eau de la piscine reflétait difficilement les rayons de lune alors que le grand chêne se mouvait imperceptiblement, ses branches produisant un fin filet de bruissement. Et surtout, il n'y avait rien._

 _ **« C'est rien, ça devait juste être les ombres des branches sur le sol ou un truc dans le genre,** il bâilla._

 _ **\- Tu es sûr ?**_

 _ **\- Oui,** il l'obligea à détourner son regard de la fenêtre. **Tu devrais aller dormir maintenant,**_

 _ **\- Mais, et si-**_

 _ **\- Mais rien du tout,** la coupa-t-il. **Retourne dormir, on va finir par réveiller les parents avec tes histoires de silhouettes. »**_

 _La brunette, plus petite que son jumeau déjà, acquiesça simplement mais ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, sa peluche toujours aussi plaqué contre sa poitrine. Le petit lion calmait les battements sourd de son coeur, il l'apaisait._

 _ **« Écoute Lex', il n'y avait personne dehors en train de fixer ta fenêtre, ok ?** Elle acquiesça de nouveau. **Bien…** il passa une main dans ses cheveux. **C'était juste les branches du chêne, et avec le vent et la lune ça ressemblait à un homme mais ça n'en était pas un.**_

 _ **\- Oui, tu dois avoir raison…** confirma la plus petite en hochant la tête._

 _ **\- J'ai toujours raison voyons,**_

 _ **\- T'es toujours modeste aussi… »**_

Lexa baissa le regard et détourna le visage de la silhouette lourdement avachi sur le lit. Roan ne l'avait pas crû ce soir là. Ils avaient beau avoir seulement douze ans à l'époque ainsi qu'une imagination débordante, elle avait toujours été persuadée avoir aperçu un homme ou une femme fixant sa fenêtre. Elle se rappelait aussi que depuis cette nuit elle fermait toujours confusément les stores de la fenêtre, comme pour se protéger du regard rougi de la chose… enfin, elle n'avait jamais vraiment su exactement ce que c'était, un homme, une femme, une chose.

Roan se moquait d'elle des fois, quand il venait dormir dans sa chambre parce-qu'elle avait peur, il rigolait de son comportement et désignait la fenêtre en lui racontant des histoires glauques. D'après les dires du garçon, un homme se serait pendu sur une des immenses branches du chêne et c'était donc le fantôme de celui-ci qu'elle avait aperçu la fixant.

Lexa n'y avait jamais crû mais ça l'effrayait, c'était comme ça et elle n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre pourquoi.

Nia, leur mère, avait puni le garçon pour lui avoir raconter ce genre d'histoires sordides, affirmant que rien de tout cela n'était vrai. Lexa reniflait en acquiesçant au dire de sa mère, esquivant les regards énervés de son jumeau qui avait été puni de dessert pour une semaine. Le soir-même, la brunette avait chipée des bouts de gâteau dans le frigo pour les donner au garçon, il lui avait immédiatement pardonné sa dénonciation.

La main toujours calée sur la poignée, elle pensa qu'un bout de gâteau n'allait pas l'aider à amadouer son frère. Peut-être quand lui promettant de ne pas l'amener au centre de redressement il accepterait d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à sa place ? Le jeter dans la gueule du loup était une solution bien tentante. Puis, dans un haussement de sourcils révélateurs, elle se dit qu'à part se moquer d'elle, il n'allait pas vraiment lui venir en aide.

C'était à son tour de montrer qu'elle possédait une touche de courage et de détermination, c'était à son tour de prouver qu'elle n'était plus cette gamine aux peurs stupides.

Se persuadant alors tant bien que mal de posséder une certaine bravoure, elle finit par appuyer sur la poignée, ouvrant la porte avec une douceur suspicieuse. Un léger grincement lui répondit en écho accompagnée d'un ronflement un peu plus puissant qu'auparavant. Elle avança d'un pas, suffisamment pour ne pas être obligée de se retourner quand elle referma la porte.

Son regard rencontra directement la rambarde verte-grise qui l'empêchait d'atterrir sur le capot de sa voiture en cas de glissade ou de chute. Elle soupira une première fois.

Abrutie.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait encore imaginer, qu'elle avait encore rêvée d'une silhouette.

Rien, il n'y avait absolument rien d'autre que ce désert déprimant et le panneau d'indication du motel qui continuait inlassablement de clignoter dans le vide. Rien d'autre que la chaleur écrasante des lieux, rien d'autre que les deux voitures côte à côte. Elle se maudit intérieurement d'être aussi peureuse. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours tout exagérer au point d'en paraître démunit de toute sorte de rationalité. Elle avait conscience que cela faisait entièrement partie de son caractère et de son tempérament mais bordel, si seulement son cerveau ne l'obligeait pas à former des scénarios les plus tordus les uns que les autres…

Elle soupira une seconde fois.

Elle avança d'un nouveau pas, plus assuré, et déposa ses mains sur la rambarde en bois. Ce geste la motiva quelque instant. Son esprit lui avait juste joué un tour comme quand elle avait douze ans, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre explication. Et puis, le mélange de fatigue, de chaleur ainsi que d'agacement n'améliorait pas son imagination un peu trop débordante. Elle prit conscience de son idiotie et de son manque de recul. Elle prit aussi soin de découvrir une angoisse sourde qui résonnait entre ses veines et qui grappillait des centimètres, un peu trop rapidement à son goût.

 **« Calme-toi…** grommela-t-elle, une once de colère grouillant dans son ton. **Ce n'est rien, ne sois pas stupide… »**

Elle inspira et expira lentement, comme pour tenter d'évacuer la cacophonie que ses angoisses produisaient dans son crâne ignorant. En vérité, elle paraissait tout bonnement étrange aux yeux songeurs de la silhouette en contre-bas, à inspirer de cette façon et à expirer précipitamment, accoudée à la rambarde. L'ombre ne l'avait jamais aperçu comme cela, d'aussi près et d'aussi loin en même temps. Aussi démunie.

Elle ne bougea pas, patientant comme toujours.

Lexa releva brusquement le regard pour l'encrer dans la pénombre désertique qui lui faisait, depuis bien longtemps, face. Elle songea un instant qu'elle appréciait la vue, que ça la calmait presque autant que son ancien doudou. Le souvenir de l'objet lui redonna rapidement le sourire. La brunette se souvenait encore du caprice qui l'avait saisit quand dans la voiture de ses parents, en revenant d'un parc d'attraction, elle s'était vivement rendu compte de son absence. Cédant dans un grincement de dent ainsi qu'avec l'aide de Roan, ils firent demi-tour et passèrent deux bonnes heures à chercher le jeune lion dans le train fantôme.

Ce lionceau lui manquait par instant, dans la nuit ou même quand elle regardait la télévision.

Lexa jeta un vif coup d'oeil à son téléphone. Lincoln ne l'avait toujours pas appelée et ne lui avait pas envoyé de message. Elle espéra que le manque de réseau en était la cause.

Il était aussi vrai que le garçon ne devait pas être chez lui. D'après ce que la brunette avait compris la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, il devait aller aider son père au garage, une voiture à réparer d'urgence. Et puis il devait aussi continuer sa préparation physique pour espérer obtenir une bourse pour New-York.

Lexa sourit.

Elle avait tellement hâte d'entrer à Yale en compagnie de son copain de lycée, s'installer dans un petit appartement pas loin, obtenir un poste de serveuse pour payer en partie le loyer ainsi que ses cours de piano et de chant. Et Lincoln continuera de jouer au football tout en étudiant tranquillement l'anglais. Peut-être deviendrait-il un grand joueur ? Le coach portait tout ces espoirs sur le garçon et Lexa en était tellement fière. Oui, elle avait terriblement hâte de vivre ce simple rêve.

Elle aimait le garçon d'un amour protecteur et profond. Elle était heureuse avec lui. Elle se persuada qu'il était bien trop pris par ses entraînements et son travail pour lui envoyer un message. Oh, et elle n'oublia pas de préciser intérieurement qu'elle n'avait aucun réseau dans ce trou à rat.

Un craquement résonna à sa gauche. Du coin de l'oeil, elle aperçut à quelque mètres de là sa nouvelle voisine. Celle-ci l'observa quelques secondes avant de s'approcher, silencieuse et le regard baissé. Lexa espéra alors pouvoir recevoir des excuses ou même tenir une conversation plus polie qui l'obligerait à gérer son débit de parole. Peut-être pouvait-elle tenter de devenir son amie ? Quoi qu'en une soirée cela aller être bien compliquée.

La blonde se posta à ses côtés, imitant sa position et s'accoudant à la rambarde.

 **« Re-bonsoir,** lança poliment Lexa.

 **\- Salut. »**

L'autre ne lui jeta pas un seul regard et sorti simplement son paquet de cigarette. Son ton paraissait toujours aussi froid voir tranchant et sa mine crispé n'arrangea en rien son humeur que Lexa aurait pu décrire comme massacrante à son encontre.

Clarke porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres, n'accordant toujours aucun regard à sa voisine qui commençait sincèrement à s'agacer de son comportement. Elle fronça alors les sourcils, parcourant ses poches de vestes et de jogging d'une main presque paniquée. Lexa la regarda s'énerver intérieurement et hésita à lui redonner son briquet, mais la voir aussi frustrée la faisait simplement sourire, et puis elle se dit qu'elle le méritait.

Puis, dans un énième grognement discret, la blonde encra son regard dans celui de la brunette. Elles se jaugèrent un instant avant que Clarke ne fasse tomber sa cigarette sur le sol poussiéreux. La blonde regretta presque aussitôt d'avoir tenter d'esquisser un mince sourire de politesse. Elle paraissait maladroite dans ces gestes et Lexa ne manqua pas de prendre note de ce détail importun. La blonde se baissa légèrement pour ramasser sa clope, elle détestait faire tomber ses cigarettes et elle détestait perdre son briquet fétiche, enfin le seul briquet qu'elle possédait en vérité.

Se relevant, elle passa une main précipitée dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre.

 **« Tu aurais un feu s'il-te-plaît ?** Sa voix était devenue plus douce. **J'ai perdu le mien…**

 **\- Oh,** répliqua Lexa tout en fouillant dans sa poche. **Je- j'ai trouvé ce briquet près de ma voiture, il doit sûrement être à toi,** elle n'aimait pas mentir mais au vue du regard enjoué de sa voisine, elle se dit que ça pouvait en valoir la peine.

 **\- Oui c'est le mien,** elle le récupéra agilement. **Merci,**

 **\- De rien, c'est normal. »**

Un silence retomba entre elles, seulement brisé par le craquement du briquet dans l'air. Lexa observa la flamme orangée éblouir une partie du visage de sa voisine.

La première rencontre ne s'était pas faite dans des conditions optimal : un éclairage minable, une politesse quasi inexistante et un manque de tact plutôt troublant. Maintenant, elle pouvait discerner avec une précision tranchante le visage de Clarke. C'était donc en cet instant précis, qu'une seule pensée osa se frayer un chemin jusqu'au cerveau emprunt de fatigue de la brunette : sa voisine était belle, même très belle à la seule lueur du briquet et des lampes.

La cigarette mit quelques secondes à s'embraser et Lexa ne manqua pas de remarquer un autre détail chez la jeune femme. Elle avait une légère cicatrice près de l'oeil droit.

 **« Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ?** Finit-elle par demander.

 **\- Les ronflements de mon frère,** la réponse fut accompagnée d'un mince nuage de fumé.

 **\- Figure-toi que le mien aussi émet un bruit de tracteur en dormant…** soupira lentement Lexa, dans une interprétation un peu trop théâtral qui provoqua un ricanement discret à sa gauche.

 **\- J'aurai plus tôt comparer ce genre de bruit avec une tronçonneuse,** c'était au tour de la brunette de rire. **Après, ce n'ai que mon avis.**

 **\- Je respect entièrement cet avis. »**

Clarke recracha sa fumée et finit par ranger son paquet dans sa poche, sous les yeux scrutateurs de Lexa. Celle-ci était un peu plus joyeuse qu'auparavant, elle arrivait à parler à la jeune femme sans qu'elle ne la rejette et surtout, elle avait réussi à la faire rire, un peu, bon c'était juste un ricanement mais c'était déjà un bon début dans son esprit.

 **« Vous repartez demain ?** Reprit la brunette.

 **\- Demain matin, et vous ?**

 **\- Pareil,** elle tourna discrètement son visage pour éviter d'inspirer trop de fumé. **Aux alentours de neuf heures. Je dois avouer que cet hôtel ne me manquera pas,**

 **\- C'est vrai qu'il y a mieux comme endroit pour passer la nuit, mais vu que la ville la plus proche est à quarante kilomètres d'ici, c'était déjà mieux que de dormir dans une voiture,** Clarke écrasa sa cigarette à l'aide de son talon.

 **\- Et continuer de rouler avec la fatigue et la chaleur, ce n'est pas mieux,**

 **\- C'est sûr. »**

La blonde salua sa voisine d'un simple signe de tête. L'autre lui tendit la main au même instant.

 **« Ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance Clarke,** la concernée haussa un sourcil avant de céder en lui rendant sa poignet de main.

 **\- De même, euh…** la blonde sembla alors gênée.

 **\- Lexa,**

 **\- Ouais, de même Lexa. »**

La brunette fut un peu déçue en comprenant que sa nouvelle '' amie '' n'avait pas réellement retenu son prénom, mais elle n'en fit pas tout un drame et hocha simplement la tête, prête à retourner dans sa chambre.

Clarke la fixa du coin de l'oeil, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches trouées de sa veste.

Peut-être avait-elle été trop distante, peut-être qu'elle aurait dû lui répondre d'une façon toujours très polie, lui sourire, lui sortir quelques blagues au détour d'une phrase. Mais non, elle ne l'avait pas fait car bien avant son arrivée, elle s'était amusée à le faire avec ses amies, à en rire avant d'en pleurer. Elle ne laissait personne d'autre lui tendre un piège à présent, que la personne soit emplie de bonté ou au contraire, d'aigreur mal dissimulée.

Elles se sourirent une dernière fois, l'une essayant tout de même de rester polie prétextant intérieurement un ' _' je la reverrais plus jamais ''_ , et l'autre en prouvant à son interlocutrice qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, en quelque sorte.

Et c'est à cet instant précis, alors que les deux jeunes femmes pensaient pouvoir retourner dormir tranquillement, que le bruit craqua en bas, près des escaliers.

Elles se fixèrent sans avoir recourt à une simple formule de politesse, elles se jaugèrent du regard sans aide et sans amertume. L'une fronçant, perplexe, les sourcils et l'autre ouvrant et refermant avec précipitation la bouche, cherchant à prononcer une phrase cohérente sans grande réussite. La même mine stupéfaite reflétait leur interrogations, chacune cherchant à démêler le vrai du faux. Peut-être était-ce simplement le propriétaire qui passait par là, quoi qu'il était tout de même assez tard pour une balade nocturne. Peut-être était-ce un animal qui passait par là…

Impossible, songea Lexa en secouant le visage, ça ne ressemblait pas à un animal mais plutôt à une lame fendant la chair. Elle était devenue végétarienne après un passage chez le boucher du coin. Le son que produisait les lames en coupant la viande lui avait donné envie de vomir. Depuis ce jour, l'odeur, la vision ou bien même parfois la mention d'une pièce de bœuf ou de cochon la dégoûtait.

Elle connaissait plus que personnes d'autre ce son à vomir.

À côté, Clarke se demanda ce que c'était que ce _merdier._ Elle avait refermait compulsivement sa main droite sur son paquet de cigarette.

Un autre bruit de succion résonna et elles détournèrent immédiatement le regard. On aurait dit que quelqu'un s'amusait à briser des tiges de céleri, enfin, c'était ce à quoi s'apparentait le craquement des os dans le silence. Clarke déglutit lourdement et Lexa fixa, perdue, la porte de sa chambre.

Une minute passa sans qu'aucunes des deux jeunes femmes n'ose bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. Clarke fixait toujours avec autant de passion la rambarde sans rien apercevoir d'autre et Lexa restait bloquée sur la vieille porte verte comme si celle-ci pouvait lui apporter des réponses claires et précises de ce qu'il se passait. Des réponses rationnelles, principalement. Parce-que dans son esprit tourmenté, aucunes réponses n'étaient rationnelles

 **« Aidez moi ! »** s'écria de manière suffocante une voix grave, que les deux jeunes femmes connaissaient.

Elles sursautèrent d'un même mouvement en direction des escaliers. Lexa lâcha un hoquet de surprise et plaqua une main sur sa poitrine, calmant du mieux possible les battements effrénés de son coeur. Il n'avait jamais battu aussi vite, et ça l'effrayait d'autant plus.

Clarke ne dit rien et avança d'un pas précipité, haché, robotique en quelque-sorte.

Elle ne comprenait pas réellement ce qu'il se passait, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : quelqu'un les appelez à l'aide et il ne devait pas être dans un état… correct.

Une marche, puis deux.

Trois.

Quatre.

Cinq.

Six.

Sept.

Huit et enfin,

Neuf.

Elle ne pouvait pas descendre la dixième. C'était impensable de le faire car la silhouette du propriétaire tentait de la grimper.

Clarke contrôla tout juste une remontée fugace de bile. Sa gorge lui brûlait affreusement et la vision qui s'offrait à elle n'arrangeait rien. Son coeur manquait inlassablement des battements, il allait beaucoup trop vite. Elle n'entendait rien d'autre que son coeur et les plaintes du vieillard, suffoquant par instant dans son propre sang.

Il chancelait, un pied sur la dixième marche. Il serrait inconsciemment un magasine contre sa poitrine ruisselante. Un bras, c'était tout ce qu'il restait au propriétaire, l'autre avait été sauvagement sectionné au niveau du coude et stagnait non-loin derrière. La blonde n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard de la plaque tremblotante de cuir chevelu ensanglanté qui pendouillait contre l'épaule de l'homme, elle pouvait discerner avec une précision inquiétante, et morbide, des cheveux continuaient de voleter contre la légère brise qui s'était levée. Brise de vent qui envoya l'odeur de la chaire fraîchement découpée au visage de la blonde qui eu un léger mouvement de recul, une main plaqué sur le nez.

Il ne restait rien du vieille homme bourru, ou presque.

 **« Aidez-moi ! »** s'écria-t-il de nouveau.

Clarke ne réagit pas.

 **« _Pitiez !_ »**

Il tendit son seul bras valide, laissant tomber son magasine ensanglanté. Elle recula en détournant le regard, frappant de son talon la huitième marche.

 **« Clarke !** Glapit soudain la voix de Lexa, dans son dos. **Aide-le ! _Aide cet homme_! »**

Clarke n'avait jamais portait un amour inconditionnel à sa mère. Jamais elle ne l'avait enviée, jamais elle ne l'avait prise comme modèle à l'école quand il fallait présenter son héro/héroïne du quotidien. Non, jamais elle ne l'avait sincèrement et purement appréciait. Cependant, alors que son regard s'encrait avec persévérance dans le vide autour d'elle, Clarke comprit qu'elle lui venait peut-être en aide. Elle avait vu de terribles choses dans les dossiers de sa mère. Fouiller dans le bureau d'une chirurgienne n'était pas courant mais ça l'amusait quand elle était seule dans la maison, attendant ses opérations et que son grand-frère jouait avec ses copains à la guerre dans le salon.

Elle avait vécue de terribles choses, et elle connaissait parfaitement l'espérance de vie qu'un médecin pouvait vous donner.

 **« Il est fichu… »**

Lexa ne put retenir plus longtemps son dégoût et finit par vomir toutes ses tripes dans un coin de la septième marches. Clarke continua de fixer le vide alors que devant elle, l'homme s'effondrait sur ses deux genoux, le bras pendant dans le vide et l'oeil droit exorbité, rebondissant sur sa joue. On aurait dit qu'il priait ou qu'il implorait quelqu'un. C'était compliqué à déchiffrer de leur point de vue.

La gorge de la brunette lâcha un dernier gargouillis à l'instant même où le crâne entre-ouvert du vieillard vint frapper la neuvième marche. Clarke ne remarqua pas la légère tâche de sang qui avait voltigeait sur sa chaussure gauche. Elle ne le remarquera que bien plus tard à l'aide d'une mine révulsée. Mais pour l'instant, une seule chose compter : se barrer d'ici et vite fais.

Elle avala sa salive, contrôlant du mieux possible ses tremblements. Sa voisine qui s'essuyait distraitement la bouche n'était pas dupe, mais elle ne fit aucunes remarque et la suivit le plus vite possible. La silhouette n'était pas qu'une silhouette invisible. Elle en était certaine maintenant, elle n'avait pas rêvé tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas un mirage.

Non.

 _Putain,_ jura-t-elle intérieurement.

 _Putain de merde._

 _Bordel ! Putain fais chier ! Merde !_

Elle évita de justesse la chute en se prenant la dernière marche. La main affolée de sa voisine l'aida à tenir debout quelques instant. Elle la remercia intérieurement alors que dans un coin de son cerveau, des insultes incompréhensibles continuaient de fuser. L'image de l'homme reprit soudainement forme devant ses yeux. L'image fut si fulgurante, si angoissante et surtout si insupportable qu'elle ne parvint pas à retenir un sanglot effrayé qui alerta Clarke. Elle serra un peu plus fort la main de la brunette et se stoppa devant la porte de la chambre numéro six, le coeur procédant à une course de fond.

Les ongles de la blonde s'enfonçaient un peu plus profondément dans l'épiderme moite de Lexa. Cela la réveilla une seconde, elle était secouée de frémissements.

Autour d'elles, il n'y avait plus de bruit de succion, plus de chaire que l'on tranche ni d'appel à l'aide. Seul un lourd silence angoissant les entourait. On aurait dit que l'air s'était soudain épaissit. Les deux jeunes femmes pouvaient sentir avec une précision éclatante leurs cheveux se raidir, leurs respirations s'emballer et leurs coeur éclater. La seule chose les gardant encore éveillée c'était leur regard.

L'une fixait un océan éreinté et en proie à une peur silencieuse. L'autre répliquait en dardant son regard dans un émeraude vieillissant, lassé et apeuré. Il suffisait que d'un regard pour qu'elles comprennent qu'elles ne rêvaient pas et qu'à un moment où à un autre, l'une d'entre elles céderait à la panique.

 **« C'est pas possible,** commenta alors Lexa, clignant furieusement les yeux. **C'est pas en train d'arriver… Il- Il semblait tellement gentil et-… »**

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et lâcha un nouveau sanglot.

Clarke ne répondit rien et serra encore un peu plus sa main. Lexa ne senti même pas l'un des ongles de sa voisine qui s'était enfoncé un peu trop profondément dans sa peau, lui tirant une goutte de sang rougi de palpitation incessantes qui marqua le sol de son passage.

Elles ne dirent toujours rien.

Si elles avaient possédée un instinct de survie de qualité potable, elles se serraient précipitées dans leurs chambres, auraient forcées leurs frères à se lever et se serraient enfuies dans leurs bagnoles en direction de la ville la plus proche afin d'alerter les autorités. Mais elles n'avaient pas la chance d'avoir cet instinct, en tout cas pas maintenant.

Elles ne disaient mots et ne bougeaient pas.

Peut-être qu'en restant ainsi, cela passerait. Peut-être qu'en ne faisant aucun geste, le propriétaire ne serrait pas agonisant en bas des marches et rien de tout cela ne serrait arrivé.

Leurs respirations retentissaient dans le silence pesant, précipitées et hachées.

Lexa avait fini par plaquée sa main de libre sur sa bouche pour masquer ses pleurs et les soubresauts qui la secouaient sans arrê entendait parfaitement avec un écho lointain ses gémissements, ils semblaient résonner avec une force surhumaine dans les lieux, se répercutant contre les murs et leurs coeurs. La blonde posa son autre main sur son épaule, le regard vide, et lui présenta une sorte de réconfort précaire. Elle était là aussi. Et surtout, elle la comprenait car elle vivait actuellement la même putain de souffrance.

 **« Clarke ? »**

La blonde ne sursauta pas. Elle tourna simplement le visage en direction de son frère qui se traînait pour les rejoindre, le regard encore endormi et son caleçon bleu se démarquant du paysage. Il bâilla un instant avant de sentir l'atmosphère étranger qui entourait les deux jeunes femmes. Il remarqua aussi les yeux rougi par les pleurs de la brunette, il fronça les sourcils, soudain inquiet. Son pas s'accéléra.

Il ne connaissait pas cet femme.

 **« Clarke, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

La blonde ne répondit toujours rien et lâcha légèrement son emprise de la main de sa voisine. Une nouvelle goutte de sang coula le long de son index, s'enfonçant discrètement dans la manche de sa veste en jean et dégoulinant jusqu'à son coude où elle finit par imbiber son sweat-shirt.

 **« _Clarke_ _?_ »**

Aden posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de sa sœur, la secouant légèrement, comme l'aurait fait un père pour expliquer quelque-chose d'important à son enfant, une morale sur la vie ou une connerie dans le genre.

 **« Ramasse nos affaires,** répliqua enfin Clarke en retirant ses mains du corps de sa voisine. **Il faut se tirer d'ici,**

 **\- Pardon ?** Il recula d'un pas.

 **\- Récupère toutes nos affaires, on se tire,** la blonde détourna son regard pour l'encrer sur la silhouette tremblante de sa voisine. **Tu devrais faire pareil. »**

L'autre acquiesça quelques secondes mais ne bougea toujours pas.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte encore,** soupira le grand. **Si c'est une de tes blagues douteuses tu peux-**

 **\- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais te faire une blague de merde alors que le proprio vient de se faire découper en morceau !** Il recula d'un nouveau pas, une mine emplit d'incompréhension ornant ses yeux océans. **Alors tu fais ce que je te dis, tu récupère nos affaires et on se tire de là ! »**

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre et commença déjà à partir en direction de leur chambre, une pensée fracassant son esprit : _On va mourir si on reste là. Je vais mourir si on reste là._ Cette idée la frappa avec une telle force qu'elle se stoppa au milieu du chemin, respirant avec précipitation. _Je vais mourir dans ce trou à rat…_

 **« Clarke, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe !?** Le blond l'avait rattrapé et la força à se tourner.

 **\- Il est mort…** ce n'était pas la voix de sa sœur mais bien celle de l'inconnue. **Il- Il est mort…**

 **\- De quoi tu parles !** La voix du garçon grimpa dans les aigues et fit trembler la brunette. **Et qui est mort ?**

 **\- Il nous a demandé de l'aider, il nous a supplié, mais on pouvait rien faire…**

 **\- Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?**

 **\- Le propriétaire s'est fait buté. »**

Aden fixa sa sœur et garda le silence le temps d'une minute, voir deux ou peut-être même trois, il n'aurait pas su le dire.

 **« Le propriétaire est mort ?** Il semblait à sa sœur qu'il le disait à haute voix pour rendre cela plus réel. **Comment c'est possible ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien et je peux t'assurer une seule chose,** elle émit une pause et passa une main frémissante dans ses cheveux. **C'était pas une mort naturelle, loin de là. Y'a un ou une putain de tarée qui s'est amusé à lui découper le bras et- »**

Elle s'arrêta en même temps que le rire qui résonna dans la gorge de son frère. Il rigolait. Devant elle. Il se foutait littéralement de sa gueule. La claque qu'elle lui donna résonna longtemps dans la cage thoracique du garçon. Il avait ramené sa main droite sur sa joue gauche, la malaxant, le regard dans le vide. _Au moins, ça a eu l'effet escompter,_ pensa la blonde en frottant sa main endoloris.

 **« C'était pas une blague, c'est ça ?** Finit-il par lâcher

 **\- Wow, bien joué Einstein ! Combien de temps il t'a fallu pour le comprendre petit génie !**

 **\- Tu n'es pas obligée de te moquer de moi…**

 **\- T'es pas sérieux là ? »**

Le frère et la sœur n'avait pas entendu les pas discrets de la brunette se rapprochait d'eux et ils furent surpris quand sa petite voix se répercuta à leurs côtés :

 **« Il faut que l'on récupère nos affaires et que l'on parte,** il ne restait plus aucunes trace de sa petite crise d'angoisse, seuls les sillons que ses larmes avaient laissées sur son visage pouvait en témoigner. **Je vais aller réveiller mon frère, pendant ce temps-là allez faire vos affaires, on se retrouve devant ma porte dans cinq minutes maximum. »**

Les enfants Griffin s'entre-regardèrent un instant, l'un encore énervé et l'autre songeuse. Ils acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement de tête.

Sous leur pied, la silhouette prenait plaisir à les écouter s'énerver, pleurer, frémir et trembler. Son plan n'était pas parfait et le propriétaire ne devait pas faire partie du jeu mais bon, au moins, cela lui avait permis d'accélérer un peu les choses et de tester ses instruments. L'ombre n'avait plus qu'à patienter et attendre le moment parfait qui ne tarderait pas à arriver.

 **« Bien,** dit Clarke en fixant sa voisine. **À dans cinq minutes et- et si il y a le moindre problème, tu cries ou tu hurles un truc, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire…**

 **\- Oui. »**

La brunette rejoignit dans une précipitation effrayante la chambre de son frère, abandonnant les Griffin dans son dos.

Rien de tout ça n'était prévue. Aden devait simplement profiter de la présence de sa sœur pour lui retirer des informations sur le mal-être qui la rongeait. Ils devaient juste profiter du soleil pour camper paisiblement non-loin d'ici et surtout, ils devaient juste dormir un peu pour pouvoir reprendre la route le lendemain.

Bordel, ça ressemblait de plus en plus à ces vieux films d'horreur pour adolescent que les deux jeunes avaient eu l'habitude de regarder les soirs d'Halloween. Ça devait pas se passer comme ça.

Les Griffin entendirent de leur chambre la dispute qui éclata brutalement entre les jumeaux. D'après les brides qu'ils pouvaient discerner depuis la chambre neuf, il semblait que le brun était encore plus têtu que Aden et que cette idée de propriétaire assassiné lui semblait bien trop débile pour être vrai. Ils discernèrent la porte claquer une première fois ainsi que le cri de Lexa : **« Reviens ici tout de suite idiot, tu veux te faire tuer ! »**. Des secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la porte ne re-claque brutalement, faisant presque trembler les murs du bâtiment.

Il semblait avoir lui aussi comprit la gravité de la situation car plus aucun son ne perça l'air.

Deux minutes logues minutes s'écoulèrent encore avant que les Griffin ne finissent de boucler leur affaires. Clarke avait bien entendu pris son sac rouge alors que de son côté, Aden avait simplement préféré récupérer la trousse de toilette tout en s'habillant d'un vieux jean et de son t-shirt blanc. Ils échangèrent un regard paniqué avant de rejoindre la chambre numéro six, anxieux et impuissant face à la situation.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un autre fracas, provoquant un léger sursaut chez les deux jeunes. Ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec un brun.

 **« Je suppose que vous êtes nos voisins,** marmonna Roan tout en les poussant légèrement avec ses épaules pour se frayer un chemin.

 **\- Oui et où-**

 **\- C'est bon, on peut y aller. »**

Clarke ne dit rien à Lexa pour lui avoir coupée la parole et la suivit simplement avec dans son dos son frère qui était tout à fait réveillé à présent.

La descente des escaliers fut l'instant le plus douloureux à passer, enfin, pour certains :

Enjamber le macchabée ne sembla pas réellement choquer Roan, qui prit même soin d'essuyer la semelle de sa chaussure une fois sur le sol poussiéreux sous les yeux atterrés de sa jumelle. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment l'idée de se traîner avec un bout de cervelle éclatée et surtout de conduire avec.

Aden eut un peu plus de mal et prit grand soin d'éviter de marcher sur le sang encore frais du propriétaire. Son regard ne rencontra jamais celui déformé du cadavre et il ne s'en plaignit pas une seule seconde. Cependant, il ne manqua pas de remarquer le magasine. C'était celui qu'il avait rapidement feuilleter à l'accueille avant de se faire surprendre. Il était imbibé d'hémoglobine ce qui lui donna une magnifique nausée.

Dans son dos suivait Clarke. Son sac rouge correctement installé sur ses épaules, elle émit une pause et fixa le mort avec une curiosité morbide. Le sang avait arrêter de dévaler ses blessures ouvertes et s'entasser sur la dernière marche, dévalant celle-ci pour terminer sa course sur le goudron. Ça formait des minces paquets à certains endroit, le sang s'étant mélangé avec le sable et la poussière des lieux, on aurait dit de minuscule monticule de baies rouges. Si l'on se concentrait avec la même force que celle de Clarke, on pouvait facilement apercevoir le cerveau ensanglanté de l'homme.

Elle déglutit et enjamba le corps, marchant sur les minces monticules.

Lexa fut la dernière à passer. Elle émit un instant de réflexion mais l'image du cadavre lui rappela que même dans ces escaliers minable elle n'était pas à l'abri du danger alors elle préféra sauter au-dessus d'un mort plutôt que de se retrouver un bras ou la tête en moins. Mourir dans un hôtel qui ne possédait même pas une étoile n'avait jamais été dans ses plans de carrière.

Ils se séparèrent sans un mot et grimpèrent chacun leurs tours dans les voitures, les yeux scrutateur de la silhouette les fixant, fière, il fallait encore patienter, juste un peu.

Lexa commençait à soupirer, Clarke à s'impatienter, Aden à entrer la clé dans le contact et Roan à tourner la sienne.

Le moteur produisit un grognement avant de se stopper dans un râle proche de l'agonie. Sa sœur le fixa, inquiète. Il retenta l'expérience et obtint exactement le même son. Au troisième essai, le véhicule ne réagit pas. Il frappa le volant avec une force telle que le véhicule trembla pendant quelques secondes, effrayant sa sœur.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

Il ne répondit rien et sortit de la voiture en trombe, claquant précautionneusement la portière dans son dos. Lexa sursauta de nouveau.

La brunette tourna le regard et remarqua que le même problème faisait trembler la mustang. De sa vitre, elle pouvait apercevoir Clarke souffler de colère avant de sortir avec son frère.

Roan ouvrit en même temps que ses voisins le capot de son véhicule et toussota à l'instant même où un nuage de fumée se précipita à l'extérieur. Ce fut exactement le même schéma qui se produit à sa gauche. Clarke insulta copieusement la voiture. Et de son côté, Lexa sortit enfin.

 **« C'est pas vrai…** siffla Roan alors que Lexa s'approchait de lui. **Non mais tu le crois ça soeurette ?** Il lui présenta une sorte de câble , elle ne réagit pas au surnom.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Roan ?** Sa voix n'était plus qu'un fin filet de frémissement.

 **\- Nyko la changée il y a même pas un mois bordel !**

 **\- De quoi tu parles ?**

 **\- La courroie Lex', je te parle de la courroie !** Elle ne bougea pas mais sembla frémir. **L'enfoiré qui a buté le bouseux en a profité pour couper la courroie…**

 **\- Il a fait pareil pour nous. »** s'exclama soudain Aden en s'approchant des jumeaux la courroie sectionnée en main, suivit de Clarke.

Les quatre jeunes se fixèrent un petit moment, chacun jaugeant l'autre du regard. Aden ne savait pas trop quoi penser des deux autres mais la situation ne lui permettait pas de poser des caractéristiques précises. Alors il ne disait rien et observait, anxieux. Le plus grand des jumeaux, Roan si il avait bien suivit, se grattait le haut du crâne, passant ses doigts dans ses longs cehveux. Aden la trouva bien ridicule cette coiffure, puis il se rappela de sa coupe de cheveux à la Justin Bieber et se mura dans un mince grommellement sourd.

Clarke entendit ce son mais ne dit rien, comme toujours et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, inquiète.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »** lança-t-elle.

Rachel lui aurait bien répondu qu'ils devraient essayer de trouver une autre courroie par exemple sur le véhicule de l'ancien proprio, ou encore qu'ils devraient tenter de trouver du réseau afin de contacter la police mais elle n'arriva pas à ouvrir la était comme paralysée, de nouveau. Les autres l'étaient aussi, enfin tous sauf Clarke qui continuait de réfléchir.

Il n'y avait pas réellement d'issue, alors elle décida de proposer un plan, voir deux :

 **" Bon, écoutez moi,** ils la regardèrent avec une attention presque effrayante.

 **\- On a pas trop le choix de toute façon, blondie,** soupira ironique Roan, recevant un magistral coup de coude dans les côtes. **Aie...**

 **\- On a pas vraiment beaucoup de solutions. On aurait pu prendre une des courroie du véhicule du proprio mais de un, on sait pas si il a un véhicule et où il est garé, et de deux : le tueur n'est pas bête et a sûrement dû déjà s'en occuper...**

 **\- Ouais génial mais ça on le sait déjà,**

 **\- Laisse la finir,** intervint Aden en lançant un regard noir au brun qui haussa un sourcil, prétentieux.

 **\- Merci... Donc, on écarte l'idée de se servir de la voiture du proprio. Il nous reste plus que deux solutions si on prend tout en compte. La première étant de longer la route en espérant croiser un véhicule qui pourrait nous amener jusqu'en ville et de là-bas on pourra prévenir les autorités,** les trois jeunes semblèrent réfléchir à cette potentielle idée, puis elle reprit : **la deuxième solution serrait de s'enfoncer un peu dans le désert pour tenter de choper du réseau, mais il faudra garder la route dans notre champ de vision pour ne pas se perdre. Et ça pourra aussi nous rendre moins... visible aux yeux de- enfin, du psychopathe... "**

Le mot psychopathe fit largement frissonner la brunette qui releva le regard, s'égarant dans la contemplation du ciel. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un simple cauchemar et elle allait bientôt se réveiller, dérangée par les ronflements de son frère. Elle aimait bien se faire des illusions. Un mince sourire illumina son visage.

 **" Ok, pas bête blondie,**

 **\- Merci,** chuchota la concernée en se retenant de s'insurger face au surnom.

 **\- Ouais...** acquiesça à son tour Aden.

 **\- Comment savoir si ce taré va pas nous poursuivre et nous buter comme il l'a fait pour le proprio ? "** demanda soudain Lexa, calant son regard dans celui de la blonde.

Roan hocha le visage en allant s'asseoir sur le capot de sa voiture, prenant bien soin de ne pas l'abîmer, sa soeur l'aurait encore une fois incendié. Aden ne bougea pas d'un centimètre mais sembla prit dans une importante réflexion étrangère aux yeux des autres. Clarke, prise au dépourvue ne répondit rien, alors Lexa continua sur sa lancée :

 **" C'est vrai, dans n'importe quel cas on ne sait pas comment faire pour éviter ce malade. Si on longe la route on sera des proies faciles pour lui. Si on va dans le désert, certes, on sera un peu plus à l'abri, mais il doit connaître cet endroit comme sa poche alors ça ne changera pas grand chose à notre sort.**

 **\- Elle a pas tord,** affirma Roan.

 **\- Oui, on a aucunes certitudes,** répliqua enfin Clarke. **Mais réfléchissez un peu, ce mec n'a pas hésité une seule secondes avant de découper le bras du propriétaire tout à l'heure, et pourtant, quand je suis descendue pour essayer de l'aider, ce malade ne m'a rien fait. Ni à moi ni à toi Lexa. Même maintenant, il pourrait surgir de nulle-part et nous massacrer et pourtant, il ne fait rien et nous observe sûrement caché quelque-part. Alors oui, si on longe la route on sera des proies facile et si on s'enfonce dans le désert on sera dans un lieu qu'il connaît par coeur. Mais, pour l'instant, en tout cas, il ne nous fera aucun mal. Il ne veut pas nous tuer maintenant, il ne veut pas nous tuer tout à l'heure. Il veut se jouer de nous, on est des putains de proies et quoi qu'on fasse et bah on finira bien par tomber sur lui. Sauf si on est plus malins et qu'on prenne notre temps pour réfléchir. Alors oui, on a aucunes certitudes et oui, on ira sûrement droit dans la gueule du loup, mais on a pas le choix. C'est comme une partie de chasse, sauf que le gibier c'est nous et que le chasseur-**

 **\- C'est lui... "** compléta dans un souffle Lexa.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'entre-regardèrent et comme plus tôt dans la soirée, elles se comprirent instantanément. L'une sourit et l'autre baissa le regard, se raclant la gorge pour reprendre la parole, déstabilisée de part la situation et l'émeraude :

 **" Il est temps de choisir, on peut pas rester ici plus longtemps,** ils l'écoutèrent religieusement et Roan s'empêcha de faire une réplique. **On longe la route ou on tente de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le désert ? "**

* * *

 **Alors, à votre avis, le petit groupe doit-il _longer la route_ ou au contraire, _s'enfoncer dans le désert_ ? Choissisez bien comme d'habitude ;)  
**


End file.
